What Love Does To A Person
by iceeyes568
Summary: April Jacobs has just signed with the WWE. She's placed on Smackdown just after the 2009 draft. She's caught the eye of a certain wrestler. Will she be able to have a normal relationship for once or will it just end up like her past relationships.
1. What Love Does To A Person

What Love Does To A Person

April Jacobs has just signed with the WWE. She's placed on Smackdown just after the 2009 draft. She's caught the eye of a certain wrestler. Will she be able to have a normal relationship for once or will it just end up like her past relationships.

Chapter 1

"_Finally; years of training and I'm here in the WWE. And on Smackdown no less."_ 25 year old April Jacobs thought to herself as she parked her 1969 black with purple flames Mustang by the semis.

She took a few deep breaths and then got out of her car. She retrieved her bag from the trunk and made her way into the Key Arena. Once inside she headed down the halls to the Diva's Locker Room. About halfway there she bumped into Dolph Ziggler.

"Hi my names…." Dolph started to say but was cut off.

"I know who you are and I don't care." April replied coldly.

She started down the hall but he grabbed her by the arm and spund her around to face him. Her hand made contact with his face in the form of a slap.

"Why you little…." He started to say but stopped when he caught a glimpse behind her, "Next time you won't get off so easy."

He turned and stalked away.

"Whatever." She said.

She turned to continue to the Diva's Locker Room but came face to face with The Undertaker and Kane.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to be in the way." She said.

"You're not." Glen replied.

'We were actually going to put Ziggler in his place for putting his hands on you, but it looks like you already did." Mark said.

"Thanks, I know he'll be looking for payback and he'll most likely try it in the ring." She replied.

"We'll keep a look out and try to stop him." Glen and Mark said in unison.

"Thanks." She replied smiling.

"No problem." Glen said.

"Wait, little sister is that you?" Mark asked.

"Yep it's me Mark." She replied.

"Come here and give your big brothers a hug." Mark said.

She gave him a hug and then Glen one as well.

"I'll see you later." She told them.

"Okay." They said together.

She continued down the hall to the Diva's Locker Room. She entered to find it full. Gail Kim looked up from her bag when the door opened. She smiled as April entered.

"You must be the new diva." Gail replied coming to stand next to April.

"April Jacobs." April said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Gail replied smiling, "There's Alicia Fox, Candice, Eve, Layla, Maria, Melina, Michelled McCool and I'm Gail Kim, are you Glen's sister?"

"Hello." April said smiling, "Yes I am."

"Hello." All the other divas replied back.

April looked around and found an empty spot next to Melina. She went over and sat down. Then she opened her bag and pulled out her ring gear. She went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom ready to go.

"Nice outfit." Eve said.

"Thanks." April replied with a smile.

Her outfit consisted of tight white tights with crosses made from rhinestones on it; which were exactly like John Morrison's tights, only the crosses were purple instead of black. And her top was a v-neck halter top with a purple rhinestone cross in the middle, just like the ones on her tights. She left the locker room and made her way to Teddy Long's office. She stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in." Teddy said.

She entered and saw Teddy talking to John Morrison.

"Hello April what can I do for you?" Teddy asked. "Oh, how rude of me, John this is April the newest Smackdown Diva."

"Nice to meet you April." John replied extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She said shaking his hand.

"By the way, love the outfit." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks, the insperation came from your tights." She replied sheepishly.

"Well I'm flattered." He said.

"Really, I was hoping that you wouldn't be mad that I borrowed the idea." She replied with a small smile.

"No I'm not mad, I'm just glad someone else liked the idea enough to use it. You know what they say: imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." He said smiling.

"I believe I've heard that before." She replied returning the smile.

"Well I better go get ready for my match." He said.

"Good luck." She replied.

"Thanks." He said as he left Teddy's office.

"So what can I do for you April?" Teddy asked.

"Well I was wondering who I would be facing in my debut match." She replied.

"You'll be facing Alicia Fox, and she's been informed that you will be the winner," he told her, "your match is after Morrison's."

"Thanks Teddy." She replied as she left.

She decided to head to the entrance to wait for her match as well as watch Morrison's match. She was amazed at how agile John was. She smiled everytime he landed a move and winced whenever he didn't. she appluaded with the crowd when he won his match. Charlie Haas, John's opponent made his way to the back while John celebrated in the ring. A couple minutes later John left the ring and headed to the back. He noticed her standing there by the monitors.

"Congratulations on your win." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, good lick in your match." He replied.

"Thanks." She said back.

John returned to his locker room. Alicia Fox's music began to play and she made her way out to a chorus of boos.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer, Ooh baby can you hear me roar…"

Justin Roberts: And making her way to the ring from Houston, Texas, April Jacobs.

April made her way to the stage, turned sideways for the crowd, bent down all the way to the stage floor and then came back up slowly moving her hips back as she did. The crowd went wild finally being able to see her in person after having to wait through promos for her impending arrival. She climbed onto the apron walked over to the turnbuckle, climbed all the way to the top and did a back flip landing on her feet five feet into the ring. The referee called for the bell and as soon as it rang Alicia rushed her. She stepped out of the way and Alicia went crashing into the turnbuckle. Alicia came out of the corner only to be put in a headlock by April. Alicia reversed into an arm bar. April reversed that with elbows to the face. Then she closelined Alicia into the back right turnbuckle and then suplexed her to the mat. As Alicia sat up she was nailed by April's knee to her face and she was knocked silly. April climbed the turnbuckle and landed a corckscrew moonsault; her finisher called Heaven's Whisperer onto Alicia and covered her for the three counts.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match, April Jacobs.

She didn't celebrate very long because she saw Dolph Ziggler coming down the ramp making a beeline straight for her. As soon as he entered the ring she exited the ring and ran up the ramp to the back. He followed her but stopped halfway up the ramp when Kane, Undertaker and Morrison came out to block his way. She continued down the hall to the Diva's Locker Room. She entered a little out of breath.

"What was Dolph Ziggler doing down there after your match?" Maria asked.

"Looking for payback." April replied.

"Payback for what?" Melina asked.

"Well after I arrived earlier tonight, Dolph tried to introduce himself. I told him that I already knew who he was, and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around and so I slapped him. Then he told me that next time I wouldn't get off so easily." April told the divas.

"You better watch your back girl." Eve replied.

"Oh I plan on it. If I have to I'll hire a bodyguard just to be on the safe side," April said, "I'm gonna change and get the hell out of here."

"Okay, try to stay safe." Candice replied.

"I'll try." April said.

She grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from her bag and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, put her ring gear into her bag, put her socks and shoes on her feet, closed her bag and left the Diva's Locker Room. She bumped into Morrison on her way out.

"Hey there." John said.

"Hey John." April replied.

"I talked to Teddy after what transpired after your match and he agreed that you shouldn't be by yourself. So until further notice your stuck with me. Wherever you go I go."

"Okay, sounds good to me." She replied with a smile.

She noticed him looking at her. Suddenly she felt a little self-conscience.

"Did I forget something?" she asked looking down to see if she forgot to put anything on.

"Nope, just realizing how beautiful you are." He replied.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

She realized she was used to people staring. She was about 5'11", long waist length brown hair, great body with perfectly sculpted abs, lucious full lips and warm brown eyes. She was content with how she looked. However it seemed that the way she looked was her biggest problem. Her last two boyfriends had only been in the relationship for one thing: sex. When she had refused, it had landed her in the hospital on two separate occasions for a week.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"What?" she asked coming out of her reviere.

"Ready to go?" he asked again.

"Yep." She said.

They made their way out of the arena. She led the way to her car.

"This is your ride?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, 16th birthday present from my brother. I was just as surprised as you are." She replied smiling as she put their bags in the trunk.

"How could your brother afford to buy this car?" he asked as he got into the car.

She climbed into the driver's seat, put on her seatbelt, started the car and then answered his question.

"My brother's one of the top wrestler on the entire WWE roster." She stated as she drove her car out of the back of the arena parking lot.

She drove to the hotel. They checked in and headed to his room to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She drove her car into the Arco Arena parking lot. She parked next to the semis, cut the engine and got out. John followed her. They retrieved their bags from the trunk and headed into the arena. Once inside she decided to head to the Diva's Locker Room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked pulling her back to him by her shirt.

"The Diva's Locker Room to change." She said.

"Not a chance, I'm not letting you out of my sight," he retorted, "my dressing room is just down the hall from Teddy's office.

"Okay, fine." She said.

She followed him to his dressing room. They entered and put their bags in the corner.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. I'm gonna see if either of us are scheduled for tonight." He told her.

"Okay." She said.

He left the locker room and headed to Teddy's office.

She didn't see or hear him come in, she went down as she felt something connect with the back of her head and heard, "I told you next time you wouldn't get off so easy." Then everything went black. He left just as silently as he had come and no one noticed him.

~Meanwhile in Teddy's office~

"What can I do for you John?" Teddy asked.

"Just coming to see if either April or I are scheduled for tonight." John replied.

"April is scheduled for a rematch against Alicia Fox tonight." Teddy answered.

"Okay, thanks Teddy." John said.

"You're welcome John." Teddy replied.

John left Teddy's office and headed back to his locker room. He noticed some of the divas standing outside his locker room. He jogged the rest of the way to get their faster.

"What's going on." He asked.

"Gail, Maria and I were headed to the Diva's Locker Room when we spotted your locker room door open. We looked in and saw April unconcious in the middle of the room. Gail went for help, they showed up about five minutes before you did." Melina informed him.

Just as Melina finished telling him what she knew, two EMT's exited the room with April on a stretcher.

"Hold on a sec, guys." He said to the EMT's.

He walked over to April, reached into her left pocket and grabbed her car keys. Then he leaned in close to her head and whispered, "I sear I'll find out who did this and I'll make them pay."

"I'll ride with her to the hospital," Gail told him, "Maria go inform Teddy about what's going on."

Gail followed the EMT's to the waiting ambulance and climbed in after they had loaded April in and then the ambulance took off for the hospital. John grabbed their bags and then followed in April's car.

"What do we have here?" the doctor asked.

"25 year old female with a gash to the back of her head and a possible concussion." One EMT said.

They wheeled April in to get stitches. She had to have ten stitches to close the gash on the back of her head. After she was done getting stitches they put her in one of the rooms.

John waited patiently in the waiting room and Gail waited as well. Just then the doctor came out.

"How is she?" John asked.

"She had to have ten stitches to close the gash on the back of her head. She also has a concussion, so she needs to take it easy for a week." The doctor informed him and Gail.

"Can we see her?" John and Gail asked.

"Sure, follow me." The doctor replied.

They followed the doctor to the room April was in.

"Here we are." The doctor said as he stepped into a room.

"Thank you." John replied stepping into the room after him.

John pulled the only chair in the room up next to the bed and sat down in it. Just then Glen and Mark showed up.

"Is she okay?" Glen asked.

"No, she's got a concussion and she had to have ten stitches to close the gash on the back of her head." John informed them.

"Do you know who did it?" Mark asked.

"No, but I have my suspissions." John replied.

"OH, where am I?" April asked wearily.

"You're in the hospital sweetie, you had to get ten stitches for the gash on the back of your head and you have a concussion." John told her.

Just then the doctor came back in.

"Well Miss Jacobs you may go home now but you need to take it easy for a week." The doctor informed her.

"Okay." April said weakly.

"Can you walk or do you need one of us to carry you?" John asked.

"I think I can walk, but stay close just in case." She said.

She climbed off the bed slowly placing her feet on the floor. She took one step and nearly fell over. John caught her before her face made contact with the floor.

"April?" Glen asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you know who did this?" Glen asked.

"Ziggler." Was all she said.

"That boy messed with the wrong diva." Mark growled through his teeth.

"Jacobs?" John asked.

"Glen's sister, my half-sister." Mark replied.

"Can we just get out of here, please?" she asked.

"Sure." John answered.

"I don't think I can walk on my own yet." She replied.

"I'll carry you." Mark said.

"Okay thanks." She said.

Mark walked over and picked her up carefully and then left the room. John, Glen and Gail followed behind.

"She has to sign some papers." A nurse at the front desk said putting a clipboard on the counter.

John picked it up and handed it to her. She signed where she was supposed to and then put it back on the counter.

"Okay you're free to go." The nurse said taking the clipboard.

"Thank you." Mark replied.

"I'll go bring her car around." John said.

John went and brought her car around while Mark, April, Glen and Gail waited. John parked the car and got out to open the passenger's side door. Mark put her in and buckled her seatbelt. Just then John's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" John asked.

"John its Teddy." Teddy said.

"Yes Teddy." He said.

"How's April?" Teddy asked.

"She has a concussion and ten stitches, but other than that she's okay," he replied, "Mark wants to talk to you."

Mark took the phone from John and then spoke into it to Teddy.

"Teddy, Glen and I want Ziggler in a match." Mark said coldly.

"Was Ziggler the one that attacked April?" Teddy asked.

"Yes." Mark answered.

"Okay the match is made, next week on Smackdown it's you and Glen vs Ziggler in a handicap match." Teddy replied.

"Thanks Teddy." Mark said with an evil smile.

"What did the doctor say?" Teddy asked.

"He told April to take it easy for a week." Mark stated. "I'll have John stay with her."

"Okay, sounds good to me," Teddy said, "I'll see you all next week."

"Okay." Mark replied.

Mark hung up and handed the phone back to John.

"You want me to stay with her?" John asked taking his phone back and putting it in his pants pocket.

"Yes I would." Mark answered. "Is that okay with you April?"

"Yes that's okay with me." April replied with a smile.

John shut the passenger side door, walked to the drivers side, got in and shut the door. Then he put his seatbelt on and started the car. She waved to her brothers and Gail and they waved back. He drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"So are we headed to your house or mine?" she asked.

"Which one do you think you'd feel most comfortable?" he asked.

"I'm comfortable at my house, but a change of scenery would be nice," she answered tentively, "so lets go with your house."

"Okay, my place it is." He replied smiling. "So how did you get your start in wrestling?"

"Well I started training when I was 15 by my brothers, then when I was 18 Vince sent me to Florida to train there and then the day of this years draft I signed my contract."

"How long is your contract for?" he asked.

"Twenty years, my brothers wouldn't let me accept anything less than that." She stated.

"That sounds like a good thing." He replied.

"Oh, that's a very good thing." She said.

"You must be so glad to have Mark and Glen as your brothers." He replied.

"Oh I am. They've been there for me my whole life. Especially the past two years." She said.

"What about the past two years?" he asked.

"Two of my ex's beat me up so bad that I was in the hospital for two weeks." She told him.

"Why would they do that?" he asked.

"Because I refused to have sex with them." She said.

"That's just wrong," he replied, "what did you do?"

"I got restraining orders against both of them." She said. "And Mark and Glen beat them up so bad they ended up in the hospital, but their stay lasted four months."

"What did you do after you got out of the hospital?" he asked.

"I went back to wrestling. Of course, Mark wanted me to go and stay with Sara but I was very stuborn, telling him no. if I had gone to stay with Sara then that would have proved that I was too scared to continue with my life and I wasn't about to let that happen." She stated.

"You're quite the woman, you know that." He replied.

"Thank you, I try not to let anything stop me from following my dreams." She said.

He pulled the car into the parking lot at Denny's in San Francisco.

"Good idea, I was starting to get hungry." She stated.

Her stomach growled lowdly to confirm her statement.

"Lets get you fed." He replied chuckling lightly.

They climbed out of the car and headed inside the resteraunt.

"A table for two?" the hostess asked.

"Yes please." He replied.

"This way," She said leading the way to an empty table. "here we are, your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome." She said sweetly handing them both a menu.

She left to welcome other customers.

"So how did you first get interested in wrestling?" John asked April.

"I actually grew up watching wrestling. I've seen all of the older wrestlers matches. Mark's brought me DVD's from all the wrestling companies that there was. I've even got every episode of RAW, SMACKDOWN and the current ECW. Mark managed to get his hands on ECW show DVD's back before it was part of WWE and I have all the pay-per-views too." April informed him.

"That's incredible," he replied, "is that all of your wrestling collection?"

"No, I own all of the Superstar DVD's that the WWE has released." She said.

Just then the waitress came over.

"Hello my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" Amber asked.

"No, I'm ready, are you?" April asked John.

"I'm ready." He replied.

"I'll have a chicken salad." April told the waitress.

"And you sir?" Amber asked.

"I will also have a chicken salad." He said.

"Anything to drink?" Amber asked.

"I'll have water." He answered.

"I'll have water as well." April said.

"Alright, two waters and two chicken salads coming right up." Amber replied.

Amber left to give the cook the order.

"So do you think that that would be something I would be able to see?" he asked April.

"See what?" April asked.

"Your wrestling collection." He answered.

"Sure." She replied.

"Um…April." He said.

"Yes John." She replied.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said guiltily.

"For what?" she asked.

"For leaving you alone earlier tonight, I should have taken you with me." He answered looking ashamed.

"Hey, look at me." She replied.

He looked at her.

"This is not your fault." She said giving him a reasuring smile.

"But I feel guilty." He replied.

"Please don't, I can assure you this is not your fault." She said.

"Well if it's not my fault then who's is it?" he asked.

"Ziggler's. I assure you he will pay dearly for this, he messed with the wrong woman." She replied angrily.

Just then Amber came back and she had their salads and waters.

"Here you go." Amber said placing the salads and waters in front of them. "Is there anything else that I can get you?"

"No thank you, this will do." April replied with a smile.

"Okay, enjoy your dinner." Amber said smiling back.

Amber placed the check face down on the table and left to take someone else's order. John and April ate their salads in quiet. When they were finished he grabbed the check, pulled a 20 dollar bill from his wallet and headed to the front of the resteraunt to pay while she went to the restroom. She emerged from the restroom and headed out to her car. He was already there, leaning against the hood waiting for her. She smiled to herself. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She said getting into the car.

"You're welcome." He replied as he shut the door.

He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. she put her seatbelt on and he did the same. Then he started the car, backed out of the parking space and continued down the road to the highway to Los Angeles. She put the seat back a little, laid her head on the headrest, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. They arrived at his house around 11:45 pm.

"April wake up, were here." He said gently shaking her shoulder.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"We're at my place." He replied.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"11:50 pm." He informed her.

"What time did we leave the hospital?" she asked.

"We left around 5:30." He told her. "We might have gotten here a little earlier but we stopped for dinner." He answered.

They got out of the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk. Then he led her into his house locking the front door and turning on the alarm system after she was inside.

"Let me show you to your room." He said.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you, I would feel a whole lot better with you next to me." She replied sheepishly.

"Sure, follow me." He said.

She followed him up the stairs to the master bedroom. She put her bag in the right corner of the room by the bed. Then she grabbed her pj's and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she emerged ready for bed.

"Nice pj's." He replied.

Her pj's consisted of a black tank top with the cross design from her tights on it in red rhinestones and black short shorts.

"Thanks." She said. "Truth be told, I normally don't wear pj's to bed."

"That's a very interesting piece of information." He replied.

She blushed slightly. And then climbed into the bed. He went over to his dressed, opened the second drawer on the left and pulled out a pair of pj bottoms and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he see's her asleep already. He turns off the light and climbs into bed. She feels him lay next to her and she turns over and moves closer to him. He puts his arm around her and pulls her closer so that her head is resting on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He woke the next morning around 9:30 and went down to make breakfast. Five minutes later she woke up. Not seeing him in the bedroom, she checked the bathroom. When she didn't find him there she headed downstairs and found him in the kitchen.

"Good morning." He replied when he caught sight of her.

"Good morning." She said back.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"A little bit better." She answered.

"Then maybe breakfast will make you feel even better." He replied with a smile.

"So what did you decide to make?" she asked.

"Scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, fruit salad and english muffins with cream cheese." He told her.

"Sounds good." She replied.

He placed the food on two plates and then set them on the table in the dining room. They finsihed their food in about fifteen minutes.

"Thanks, that sure did make me feel even better." She replied.

"You're welcome." He said. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Would you show me around town?" she asked, "Yesterday was my official day in California. I've been dying to see Los Angeles."

"Sure." He answered. "It would be a good idea to change, unless you wanna go out in your pj's."

"That would be a good idea," she replied, "mind if I use your shower."

"No go right ahead." He said.

She walked back upstairs to the mater bedroom, went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a purple sequined tank top. She also grabbed her ocean breeze shampoo and conditioner.

"Here's a towel." He replied coming into the bedroom with a towel in his hands.

"Thanks." She said taking the towel.

She headed into the bathroom locking the door as she did. She turned the water on, getting it where she wanted it, undressed and stepped in. She got her hair wet, then put shampoo into her hand and worked it into her hair, scrubbing behind her ears and then rinsed the shampoo out. Next she put conditioner into her hand and then worked it into her hair, then she scrubbed down her body with soap, rinsed her body off and then rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. She turned the water off, grabbed the towel and began to dry herself off. When she was completely dry, she wrapped the towel around her head and began to get dressed. When she was fully dressed she unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. She went over to her bag, put her pj's away and grabbed her hair brush. She went over to the full length mirror, removed the towel from her head, parted her hair down the middle and brushed it out. After she finished brushing her hair she put her brush back into her bag, closed it and then placed the towel on the towel rack in the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"You know men are going to stare at you and try to ask you out." He replied.

"I'll just tell them that I'm with you." She stated.

"You would really tell them that?" he asked.

"Yes, I would." She said.

"Well then, how about we make it official," he replied, "would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Well then, in that case…" he started to say crossing the room.

He pulled her close and kissed her. A minute later he broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked stunned.

"Two reasons," he answered, "one for saying yes to being my girlfriend and because I've wanted to do that since I first met you."

"Really." She said smiling.

"Really, truly." He replied smiling back.

"Time to show this Texan around your home town." She said.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to drive though." He replied.

"You're the one that's got the keys to the car." She said.

He grabbed the car keys as well as his house keys off the nightstand and headed downstairs. She followed him. He locked the door after she stepped outside. They got into her car, buckled up and took off for town.

"Is there a TJ Max, Marshall's and Ross here?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"I'd like to stop at them ans see what they got." She said.

"I take it you like to go for the bargains." He stated.

"That's about right." She replied.

"Which one first?" he asked.

"Ross, please." She answered.

"Okay, Ross it is." He replied.

He grabbed her hand and inner-twined his fingers with hers. He drove into the Ross parking lot and found a place to park. He cut the engine and they got out of the car. They headed into Ross holding hands, but before they could get inside they were bombarded by a crowd of people.

"Can we get your autographs and some pictures?" a ten year old girl asked.

"Sure." John and April said in unison.

They signed autographs and took pictures with the fans and then headed inside so April could do some shopping. She found some things that she liked and went to try them on. She asked John's opinion on each thing and told her what he liked and didn't like. She got the things that they both liked. Then she went to the shoe isle and jewelry department and founds items there and then headed to the front to pay.

"Aren't you John Morrison and April Jacobs from the WWE?" the male sales clerk asked.

"That would be us." John answered.

"I'm Seth." The clerk replied. "And I'm a huge fan of the two of you."

"It's always nice to meet our fans." April said.

"I watched your debut last week April and I couldn't help but wonder, are you the sister of Kane?" Seth asked. "Because I know his real name is Glen Jacobs."

"Yes, I am the little sister of Glen." She said. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Seth answered.

"Undertaker is my half-brother. Now next week on Smackdown I plan on dropping a bombshell." She said.

"Is there a reason why?" Seth asked.

"Well the reason why I wasn't on Smackdown this week was because I was attacked by Dolph Ziggler, so I'm going to introduce him to my brothers, who he will conveniently be facing next week in a handicap match." She informed him.

"You're diabolical." Seth stated.

"I am but it was actually my brothers that requested the match." She said.

"I'll ring up everything for you." Seth replied scanning everything. "Your total is $52.50 and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you and here you go." She said handing him the exact amount.

"Your reciept is in the bag and I hope you have a nice day. Enjoy your stay in Los Angeles." Seth replied.

"Oh, I will." She said grabbing the bags of clothes. "Bye now."

"Bye, bye." Seth replied waving.

John and April exited Ross and headed for her car. She put the bags in the trunk and climbed into the front seat on the passenger's side, buckled her seatbelt and then closed the door. He closed the trunk, climbed into the driver's seat, buckled up and started the car. Then he drove to TJ Max. They repeated their shopping process from Ross at TJ Max and then at Marshall's. Then they returned to his house with the days spoils. They watched some movies and then went to bed.

She spent the rest of the week at his house watching movies and television, working out in his gym and catching up on her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She pulled the car into the back of the Staples Center in Los Angeles. They retrieved their bags from the trunk and headed inside.

"I need to talk to Teddy." She said.

"Okay, let's put our bags in my locker room and then go talk to Teddy." He suggested.

"Fine by me." She replied.

They headed down the halls to find his locker room and noticed that it was across from Mark's locker room and Teddy's office. They put their bags down in his locker room and then walked the ten steps to Teddy's office. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Teddy replied.

They entered and saw Teddy talking to Mark and Glen.

"John, April hello." Teddy said. "How do you feel April?"

"Much, much better. Thanks for asking Teddy." She answered.

"What can I do for you?" Teddy asked.

"I was wondering if you told Ziggler about his match yet?" she asked.

"No, why?" Teddy asked.

"Because I would like to tell him. I'm going to drop a bombshell tonight and I want him out there first so that I can go out next and tell the entire WWE Universe my little secret." She told Teddy.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Teddy said.

The door opened and in walked Ziggler.

"What can I do for you Dolph?" Teddy asked.

"Just wondering if I'm scheduled for tonight?" Dolph asked.

"Yes you have a match. It's the fourth match of the evening." Teddy replied.

"Alright, looks like my opponent is in for a beatdown." Dolph said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She replied coldly.

"Oh, I'm sure." Dolph said.

"We'll see about that." She replied deviously.

Dolph rolled his eyes and left.

"See you later Teddy." John, April, Mark and Glen said.

Then everyone left Teddy's office.

"What's this secret?" Mark asked her.

"I'm just gonna let everyone including Dolph know who my family is." She stated.

"Ziggler's gonna shit his pants." Glen stated.

"Or have a heart attack." John chimed in.

"He got what's comin' to him. No one messes with our little sister like that." Mark stated angrily.

"I'm gonna change." She replied.

"Sis, just so you know, our match is gonna be contested in a steel cage." Mark said.

"Good." She answered.

Mark and Glen walked into Mark's locker room to change while her and John walked back into John's locker room. She went over to her bag and opened it.

"Which outfit should I wear tonight?" she asked him.

"The purple rhinestone dress. It's my favorite, it really accentuates your eyes." He answered.

"Alright, purple dress it is." She replied smiling at him.

He smiled back. She grabbed the purple dress and headed to the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom ready. She went over to her bag, put her regular clothes in and pulled out a pair of black high heeled boots that came to below her knees and then put them on.

She gave him a kiss on the lips and then said, "I'll be back after the match."

"Okay, just be careful." He replied.

"Alright, I will." She said.

She made her way to the entrance. There were three matches before Dolph made his way out to the ring along side a chorus of boos.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer, Ooh baby can you hear me roar…"

The crowd went crazy as soon as she walked out on stage holding a microphone. Dolph looked confused as to why she was out there so she decided to end his confusion.

"Now I know you have a match now Dolph but before that happens, I needed to come out here and say something," she started to say, "you see ladies and gentlemen, the reason why I wasn't on Smackdown last week was because I was attacked from behind before the show by Dolph Ziggler."

The crowd booed Dolph even more.

"You see Ziggler, by doing that you pissed off the wrong wrestlers." She replied. "I have a little confession to make. I'm the little sister of the two most dangerous, diabolical and evil wrestlers on the Smackdown roster. You'll be facing them in a Handicap Steel Cage Match tonight."

"You can't do that, that's not fair!" Dolph exclaimed.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, life's not fair," she replied, "now let me introduce my brothers, your opponents. First weighing in at 323lbs, Kane."

The pyro exploded and out walked kane. He looked over to her, half smiled and nodded. She smiled and nodded back. He walked down the ramp to the right side and entered the ring.

"And his tag team partner, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299lbs, The Undertaker." She continued.

The lights went out and lightning struck the titantron. Out walked Undertaker. He made his way to the ring real slowly. He climbed the ring steps and stopped on the top step. He raised his hands up and the lights came back on. He entered the ring stepping through the first and second rope and stood straight back up. He unzipped the sleeves of his trenchcoat a quarter of the ways up and took it off. He handed it to one of the men on the outside of the ring. He put his hands on his hat and pulled it off, looking in Ziggler's direction with his eyes rolled back into his head. The crowd went nuts seeing The Brothers of Destruction about to wrestle. Dolph looked like he was about to shit his pants. She made her way to ringside on the right side of the ring by the door to watch the match. The bell rang and Dolph tried to escape by climbing the cage. He didn't get very far before he was ripped down. The beatdown ensued. For a good ten minutes Kane and Undertaker beat the holy crap out of Dolph. At some point Dolph got busted open.

"Kane, 'Taker hold on, I thing he's had enough," she replied, "lets let him out, trust me."

She winked at her brothers and they immediately understood. She had the referee unlock the door and then she opened it and motioned for Dolph to exit. As soon as Dolph had his head and shoulders through the ropes in front of the door she slammed it into his face. Dolph fell back into the ring and she closed the cage door.

"Finish him off." She said into the mic to her brothers.

Kane chokeslammed Dolph and then he received the Tombstone Piledriver Pin from Undertaker. The referee slapped the mat three times and then called for the bell.

Justin Roberts: The winners of the match, Kane and The Undertaker, The Brothers of Destruction.

She opened the cage door, climbed the ring steps, entered the ring, stood in between her brothers and raised their hands in victory. She stopped them before they left the ring. She waited until the cage was out of the camera's view and then raised the microphone to her lips.

"This is a message to every wrestler in the back. This is the price you will pay if you lay one finger on me or even look at me the wrong way." She said guessturing to an unconcious Dolph Ziggler. "You have been warned."

She walked over and handed the microphone to the ring announcer through the ropes.

She walked back to her brothers and whispered, "Does John have a match tonight?"

"His match is next and it's against Jericho." Mark whispered to her.

"Thanks." She whispered. "I've got a little unfinished business to take care of."

She grabbed Ziggler and dragged him to the left corner of the ring by the stage. Then she climbed the turnbuckle and did her finisher landing on top of Ziggler's abdomen. She got back to her feet and let the referee help Dolph to the back. Mark and Glen walked up the ramp, stopped at the top and raised their right arms in the air. The crowd went crazy. They dissapeared to the back. She exited the ring on the right side and walked over to the announce table, sat down and put a headset on.

"Welcome April." J.R. and Todd Grisham said in unison.

"Thank you J.R., Todd." She replied.

"I would assume you are one woman not to mess with." J.R. said.

"You would assume correct J.R." She replied. "I can be just as dangerous, diabolical and evil as my brothers."

"We'll be sure to not piss you off then." Todd said.

"That's a wise decision Todd." She answered smiling.

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall. First from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219lbs, John Morrison.

The crowd went nuts as John's music started to play and he made his way out to the stage. He performed his entrance and then made his way to the ring. He spotted her at the announce table and walked around the ring to her. She stood up as he came over to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The crowed cheered and hollered. Then he entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle to the second one and did his entrance for the crowd again. Then he took off his coat, sunglasses and necklace and passed it through the ropes to one of the guys on the outside of the ring and then waited for his opponent.

"Break the walls down…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Winnipeg, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 226lbs, Chris Jericho.

Jericho made his way out to the ring while the crowd booed him. He entered the ring. The bell rang and Morrison and Jericho locked up into a collar and elbow tie up. Then Jericho got the upper hand early on. He nailed Morrison with an Arm Bar Takedown. Morrison reversed with an Elbow to the Face. Morrison landed a Standing Drop Kick and then put Jericho in a Sleeper Hold. Jericho broke loose and nailed Morrison with Punches to the Face. Then he landed a Neck Breaker and covered only getting a two count. Jericho landed a few more moves and covers only getting two counts. Morrison fought back and landed some moves of his own going for covers of his own getting two counts.

"Excuse me for a second gentlemen." She said.

She removed the headset and went over to the ring. She climbed onto the apron and got Jericho's attention. When he turned around he was nailed with a flying kick off the ropes. Morrison landed his finisher: Starship Pain onto Jericho and covered for the three counts. Morrison exited the ring and she walked around the ring to him and raised his hand in victory. They dissapeared to the back. As soon as they got to the back they were approached by Mark and Glen.

"What was that out there?" Mark asked.

"What was what?" John asked confused.

"You kissing our sister." Glen stated.

She was the one that answered.

"So I guess that's not allowed between a couple." She replied.

"What!" Glen and Mark exclaimed.

She blushed and turned red.

"When." Mark demanded.

"Last Wednesday before John showed me around town." She said.

"This had better not end up like her last two relationships." Glen retorted to John.

"I promise not to let it end up like that." John vowed.

"Good, then you know what happened with her last two boyfriends." Mark replied.

"Yes I know and I'm not like that." John said. "I want to make this relationship work out."

"Good, we'll be checking in for as long as this relationship lasts just to make sure nothing bad happens." Glen replied.

"Okay." John said.

"Can we leave now, I've got a long day tomorrow and I would like to get as much sleep as possible."

"What do you have tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"Autograph session." She answered.

"Glen and I as well. 1pm?" Mark asked.

"Yeah 1pm." She confirmed. "Who else is gonna be there?"

"Eve, Maria and Ricky Ortiz." Glen said.

"Is it alright to ride with you?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to drive Mark, I don't know L.A. that well." She replied.

"That's fine." Mark said. "We're leaving at 12:15pm."

"Fine by me." She replied. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, see you tomorrow." Glen and Mark said in unison.

Her and John returned to his locker room. They entered and went over to their bags and pulled out their regular clothes. He let her change first. As soon as she was out of the bathroom he went in and changed. She put her outfit from tonight in her bag and then closed it. He came out of the bathroom and put his ring gear into his bag and closed it. Then they both grabbed their bags and left the locker room. They made their way to her car. Once there they put their bags in the trunk and closed it. Then they got in the car and headed for the hotel. They checked in and headed up to their room to get some sleep.

She woke the next morning around 11:15, pulled out a pair of jeans and her favorite tank top, her shampoo and conditioner and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He woke to the sound of running water. He called room service and put in a request for two orders of hashbrowns and ham and cheese omlets. Room service arrived with the food just as she stepped out of the bathroom. She put her pj's, shampoo and conditioner in her bag and closed it. Then she went and ate breakfast with him.

"Where'd that top come from?" he asked. "I didn't know they had that one in circulation."

"Oh it's not in circulation. I had the t-shirt designers make this especially for me." She replied.

They were talking about her form fitting tank top that had the picture of her in the middle, Mark on the left and Glen on the right.

"I wanted something that I could wear that would show the world who my family is." She stated.

"Have Mark and Glen seen it?" he asked.

"There the ones that were all for it when I told them what I wanted on the tank top. They both have one as well only there's are t-shirts instead of tank tops." She told him. "Remember that photo shoot I had with my brothers just shortly after I arrived?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Well I had the t-shirt designers use this picture for my tank top and Mark and Glen's t-shirts. The three of us agreed that this was the best picture of the photo shoot." She stated.

Just then there was a knock on the door. She looked at her watch, it read 12:10pm. She answered the door. There stood Mark and glen wearing their shirts with the three of them on it.

"Ready to go?" Glen asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"What's he doing in your room?" Mark asked.

"That's hardly any of your business." She retorted.

"When it comes to my little sister, everything's my business." Mark snapped back.

"Oh alright fine. I asked him to stay the night." She replied exasperated. "Happy now."

"That's fine." Glen chimed in.

"I'll be back later." She said to John giving him a kiss.

Then she headed out with her brothers to the autograph session. They arrived at the autograph session around 12:45. Mark pulled out a huge stack of photos from a bag.

"What are all those?" she asked.

"Photos of the three of us. I had them made ahead of time. I decided to give them out today since you made your announcement last night." Mark replied.

"How many are there?" she asked.

"About 500." Glen chimed in.

"I'm gonna get carpal tunnel by the time this autograph session is over." She replied.

"You'll get a break to take pictures." Glen told her.

"Thanks for the heads up." She said.

"Hello." Ricky said to her. "I'm Ricky."

"Hello Ricky, April." She replied.

"Say, how 'bout after this we go get a drink." He suggested.

"If you're trying to ask our sister out, you better rethink that strategy, she's already taken." Glen stated.

"Oh okay, forget I even mentioned it." Ricky said.

"Will do." She replied turning her attention away from him.

Just then the fans started to arrive. Mark started to sign the pictures he brought and handed it to each fan. The fans got Glen and April to sign the picture as well. They also had Mark, Glen and April pose for pictures. By the time the autograph session was over all the pictures were gone and her left hand hurt. After she had her seatbelt on her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said answering her cell phone.

"Hello baby." John replied. "Did you enjoy today?"

"Yeah it was fun. But my left hand hurts." She told him.

"How many autographs did you sign?" he asked.

"500." She answered.

"That's a lot." He said.

"Yeah, Mark had 500 pictures of the three of us made." She told him.

"Wow. Hey, I'm in the hotel resteraunt, so when you get back why don't you come join me." He said. "Oh, by the way, I love you."

"Alright I'll join you." She replied. "Love you too."

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She replied back and then hung up.

She put her phone back into her pants pocket. Mark pulled the car into the hotel parking lot and cut the engine. They locked the car after they got out and Mark gave her back the keys. They headed into the hotel. She said goodnight to her brothers and headed for the resteraunt. She entered the resteraunt and spotted John in the back. He smiled when he saw her, she smiled back and walked over. She took a seat across from him. The waitress came over and they both ordered a chicken salad. While they waited she asked him what he did while she was gone. Their food arrived after he was done telling her what he did today. After they finished their salads, he paid and then they headed up to their room. They changed into their pj's and climbed into bed. She layed her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. He followed a few minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Sexual Content~

It had been five months of total bliss for April. This was the first relationship that she was truly and honestly happy in. Not only did she love John but she was also in love with him and it was the same for John as well.

She walked down the halls of the arena in Houston to wardrobe. She was headed to pick up her ring outfit. Halfway there she was shoved up against the wall. She looked to see Chris Jericho pinning her against the wall.

"Five months ago you cost me a match." Chris replied angrily.

Before she could answer Jericho was pulled away from her.

"Not the smartest move junior." Mark remarked.

"Did you not hear the warning five months ago?" Glen asked menacingly.

"No I got it." Jericho replied coldly.

"Good then it would be wise not to try anything or you'll end up just like Ziggler." Mark stated narrowing his eyes.

"You don't want that, now do you?" Glen asked.

"No." Jericho answered.

"Good, now run along." Mark replied.

Chris left and Mark and Glen turned their attention to her.

"Where's John?" Mark asked.

"Where were you headed?" Glen asked.

"John's in our locker room," she answered, "I was headed to wardrobe to pick up my new outfit."

"He should have come with you," Mark replied, "I'm gonna have to have a talk with him."

"That won't be necessary. I told him to stay." She told them.

"Are you crazy. You could have been seriously injured." Glen replied.

"I guess it wasn't the smartest thing to do." She said.

"You're damn right it wasn't." Mark retorted. "I mean what were you thinking?"

"Please no lectures." She replied.

"It's alright, we forgive your lapse of judgment for tonight." Glen chimed in. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Thanks so much." She replied sarcastically. "I won't."

By this time they had arrived at wardrobe. The wardrobe lady wasn't there but her assistant was. She handed April her new outfit and April examined it. The tights were purple and red with black rhinestone crosses on it and the top was a purple and red v-neck halter with a black cross right in the middle. She told the assistant to tell the wardrobe lady 'Thank you, it's exactly what I wanted', then she left with her brothers and returned to hers and John's locker room. Mark stopped her before she went in.

"From now on, whenever you walk these halls, have someone with you." Mark said.

"I will." She replied.

"Take care." Glen said.

"I will." She replied again.

They left and she entered hers and John's locker room.

"So, what's the new outfit look like?" John asked.

"Let me go put it on." She answered grabbing her knee pads.

She walked into the bathroom and changed into her knee pads and new outfit. Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom. He looked up from the magazine he was reading. All he did was stare.

"So, what do you think?" she asked. "This is hands down my absolute favorite."

"I would have to agree with you on that." He replied.

"I think you should get ready, our match is like the third or fourth match of the pay-per-view." She told him putting her clothes in her bag and grabbing her boots and elbow pads.

"Alright." He said grabbing his black tights with the red rhinestone crosses and knee pads.

She smiled to herself as he headed into the bathroom to change. Those pair of tights of his happened to be her particular favorite. She grabbed his boots and elbow pads out of his bag and put them next to hers in front of the couch. Five minutes after that he came out of the bathroom. He put his clothes in his bag and then came and sat next to her on the couch. They put their boots on and then their elbow pads. Then they headed to do their interview.

J.R.: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the biggest party of the summer, Summerslam.

Todd Grisham: Lets go to the back with our broadcast colleague Josh Mathews, who is standing by with a special guest.

The titantron showed Josh in the interview section of the backstage area.

Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time, John Morrison and April Jacobs." Josh said.

The crowd cheered as soon as John and April came into view.

"Now tonight is a very special night for the two of you as well as your opponents Shelton Benjamin and Alicia Fox. Because the winners of the match will be #1 contenders to the Intercontinental Championship and the Woman's Championship." Josh replied.

"That's correct Josh. And don't forget this is April very first pay-per-view match." John said.

"That's right. So what's your strategy going into your mixed tag team match?" Josh asked.

"Now Josh, if we told you our strategy then Shelton and Alicia would hear it and come up with a strategy of their own to keep ours from taking any effect." April stated. "We're just going to go out there, do what we do best and win."

"Well thank you for your time." Josh said.

"You're welcome." John replied.

John and April left and headed to the entrance.

Justin Roberts: This match is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the #1 contenders for the Intercontinental and Woman's Championship.

"Ain't No Stoppin Me Now…"

Justin Roberts: Introducing the participants, first from Orangeburg, South Carolina, weighing in at 248lbs, Shelton Benjamin.

Shelton made his way out to the ring alongside a chorus of boos. Alicia Fox's music began to play and she made her way to the ring alongside a chorus of boos as well.

Justin Roberts: And his tag team partner, from Ponte Vedra, Florida, Alicia Fox.

John's music began to play and the crowd cheered as he made his way out and performed his entrance.

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 219lbs, John Morrison.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer, Ooh baby can you hear me roar…"

Justin Roberts: And his tag team partner, from Houston, Texas, April Jacobs.

The crowd in Houston went nuts as she made her way out. She performed her stage entrance then made her way to the ring and entered the ring the same way she always did, with a back flip into the ring off the top turnbuckle. She agreed to let John start the match off with Shelton, so she stepped out of the ring and stood on the apron in their corner. The bell rang, John and Shelton locked up with a Collar and Elbow Tie-up. John broke free and for about five minutes the wrestled and then Shelton tagged in Alicia. John pointed to April and the crowd went wild. April nodded and held out her hand for the tag. John tagged her in. She entered and locked up with Alicia. For five minutes April dominated then Alicia tagged in Shelton. April immediately tagged in John. John and Shelton wrestled for about ten minutes and then Alicia tagged herself in. April got the tag and pretty much domminated. When there was only five minutes left to the match, April suplexed Alicia. Then as Alicia sat up she was nailed with a knee to the face. April dragged Alicia to her corner, climbed the turnbuckle and landed her finsiher: Heaven's Whisperer onto Alicia and covered for the win. John had made sure that Shelton didn't interfere.

Justin Roberts: Your winners of the match and #1 contenders, John Morrison and April Jacobs.

The referee raised their hands in victory. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back as the crowd went nuts. He broke the kiss a minute later to let them breathe. They exited the ring and headed to the back.

"Congrats, little sister." Mark and Glen said as soon as she was backstage.

"Thanks." She replied. "But I did have help you know."

"Congrats, John." Mark and Glen replied.

"Thanks." John said.

"Our match is next April, would you like to accompany us to the ring?" Glen asked.

"Sure, who are you facing?" she asked.

"The Colons for the Unified Tag Team Championships." Glen replied.

"I'll see you in our dressing room after their match, okay." She said to John giving him a quick kiss.

John kissed her back and then replied, "Okay."

He walked down the hall and then turned left at the corner to return to their locker room.

Lillian Garcia: This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Unified Tag Team Championships.

"I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool…"

The crowd cheered as Primo and Carlito came out.

Lillian Garcia: Introducing the participants, first, from San Juan, Puerto Rico, weighing in at a combined weight of 438lbs, they are the Unified Tag Team Champions, Primo and Carlito.

Primo and Carlito made their way to the ring, entered and waited for their opponents.

Lillian Garcia: And their opponents, first, weighing in at 323lbs, Kane.

Kane's pyro exploded and he made his way out. April was right beside him. They made their way to the ring as the crowd went nuts. They entered and waited.

Lillian Garcia: And his tag team partner, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299lbs, The Undertaker.

The lights went out and lightning struck the titantron. Undertaker made his way out to the stage. Then he made his way to the ring real slow. He climbed the ring steps and stopped on the top step. He raised his hands up and the lights came back on. He entered the ring stepping through the first and second rope and stood straight back up. He unzipped the sleeves of his trenchcoat a quarter of the ways up and took it off. He handed it to one of the men on the outside of the ring. He put his hands on his hat and pulled it off. He looked in Primo and Carlito's direction with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Primo and Carlito looked like they were about to piss their pants.

The bell rang.

Primo rushed Kane throwing punches. It had no effect. Kane landed an upper cut dazzing Primo. Kane then dominated. The match went on for a good twenty minutes. Kane went for a cover and Carlito made the save. Undertaker got in and beat the crap out of Carlito. Undertaker Tombstoned Carlito at the same time Kane chokeslamed Primo. The referee slapped the mat three times making it official. April rushed over, grabbed the belts and entered the ring.

Lillian Garcia: The winners of the match and new Unified Tag Team Champion, Kane and The Undertaker, The Brothers of Destruction.

April handed her brothers the belts and stood in between them as they raised the belts over their heads. All three of them left to the back. Once they got backstage she noticed Mark's wife Sara.

"Congrats guys." Sara said.

"Thanks baby." Mark replied.

"Thanks Sara." Glen said.

"You're welcome." Sara replied. "There's my favorite sister."

"Hello Sara, how are you?" April asked.

"I'm fine." Sara replied. "Mark says you're dating John Hennigan, is it true?"

"Yes Sara that's true." April confirmed.

"How long?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Five months." April answered.

"That's great sweetie, I'm really happy for you." Sara replied.

"Thanks." April said.

"Hey, we're gonna go celebrate, care to join us sis." Mark replied.

"No thanks, I'm a little sore, so I'm gonna go to the hotel and relax." April replied. "You guys go and have fun."

"Are you sure?" Glen asked.

"Yes I'm sure." April answered.

"Alright." Mark replied. "See you Tuesday."

"Okay, see you Tuesday." April said.

"I'll meet up with you and Sara, I'm gonna walk April to her locker room." Glen replied.

"Bye." Sara said hugging April.

"Bye." April replied hugging her back.

Glen walked her back to hers and John's locker room. John stepped out of their locker room to go look for her just as her and Glen walked up.

"Hey John, Mark, his wife and I are gonna go celebrate, would you care to join us?" Glen asked.

"Thanks but I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel and get some rest." John answered.

"Okay, catch you guys Tuesday." Glen stated.

"Okay." John and April replied.

Glen shook John's hand, hugged her, kissed her on the forehead and left. She walked into their locker room and John followed. She went over to her bag, pulled out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'CUTE AS A BUTTON' on it and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she emerged dressed in her regular clothes. She put her ring gear in her bag and pulled out a pair of socks and her blue skull and rose slip on shoes. Then she closed her bag and put her socks and shoes on. They sat down and watched the rest of the pay-per-view. When it was over they grabbed their bags and headed to the car. They drove to the hotel and checked in and then headed up to their room. Once inside their hotel room she grabbed her pj's from her bag and went into the bathroom to change. She raised an eyebrow when she came out of the bathroom seeing him in nothing but his boxers.

"I thought we could celebrate our win." He told her pulling her close.

He kissed her deep and passionately. She broke the kiss a minute later.

"I have a little confession to make." She replied. "I've never done this before."

"Never?" he asked.

She shook her head in response.

"I promise to be gentle. And I can't promise their won't be pain, but I do promise that it will pass." He informed her.

He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed. He kissed her passionately. He helped her out of her top and then he sucked on her left nipple until it was hard, then started the same assualt on her right nipple. He left hot kisses down her stomach. He removed her bottoms and slid his tongue in and then licked and sucked her clit. She moaned in pleasure. He removed his boxers and place himself between her thighs. He kissed her as he entered. He moved slowly letting her get used to him. He pulled out halfway and then slid back in all the way penetrating her womanhood. She cried out in pain. He stopped and let her get used to him inside her. When the pain was gone she let him know. He started to move inside her again. He moved a little faster as he found his rythym. She moved with him and soon she felt her climax in her stomach then go lower. He felt it to and soom came empting himself into her. He rolled over pulling her with him. He pulled the covers over them and they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Sexual Content~

~Three Months Later~

He drove the rental car into the back of the Madison Square Garden arena in New York City. They climbed out of the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk. They headed into the arena. They put heir bags in their locker room.

"I'm gonna go get checked out by the trainer." She said to him.

"Okay I'll be in Teddy's office." He replied.

She headed to the trainer's room while he made his way to Teddy's office. Five minutes into her walk to the trainer's she came across Natalya.

"April, how you been, girly. It's been so long since I talked to you last." Natalya said.

"I'm good Nattie and you?" April asked.

"I'm just dandy. Going to the trainer's, I take it. Are you gonna get checked out to figure out why you have a bump?" Natalya asked.

"How can you tell?" April asked.

"Oh come on girl, it's totally obvious." Natalya replied. "It looks like you're a few months prego."

"I know, that was what I was thinking. That's why I'm going to the trainer's." April said.

"You didn't try one of the store tests?" Natalya asked.

"I did last month and I got two different answers, one said prego and the other one said not prego. So I want to make sure." April answered.

"Alright then lets go and make sure." Natalya offered.

They arrived at the trainer's two minutes later. Ten minutes after she had been examined and gotten tests done the trainer gave her the news that yes she was pregnant. She thanked him and then asked Nattie to walk with her to Teddy's office.

"What are you gonna do when your brothers find out?" Natalya asked. "They might want to kill John."

"Not unless I remind them of how bad they wanted a niece or nephew, and if they try anything I'll just threaten them with not being allowed in the wedding if John and I tie the not and threaten them with the fact that I'll never speak to them again and they won't get to see their niece or nephew ever." April stated.

"Wow, that's really mean, but you gotta do what you gotta do." Natalya replied. "Here we are. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to you later." April said.

She knocked on the office door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Teddy called.

She walked in and froze when she caught sight of her brothers. She knew she would have to tell them she was just afraid of their reactions.

"Hello April, what can I do for you?" Teddy asked.

"Well you know how I'm supposed to face Melina for the Woman's Championship." She replied.

"Yes, that match is tonight." Teddy said.

"Well the trainer told me that I couldn't wrestle for approximately nine months." She informed.

Mark and Glen's mouths fell open and they were utterly speechless.

Teddy smiled and asked, "How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks." She replied.

John pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She broke the kiss a minute later. Then she noticed Mark's face a second later, his eyes were filled with pure anger.

"Mark don't, I knew what I was doing and I knew this was a possibility and now that I am I want nothing more than to have this baby. Besides you always said you wanted a niece or nephew." She informed Mark.

"Well in that case I think you should make it official." Glen said to John.

"Make what official?" John asked.

"Marry her." Glen answered.

"You can have a private ceremony or make it a public one in the middle of the ring. We don't care, but either way our sister will be a married woman before that child is born." Mark stated.

"So then who will be the number one contender for the Woman's Championship?" Teddy asked.

"Why don't we have a battle royal to determine the #1 contender." She suggested. "I'll make the announcement."

"Be careful out there." Glen said.

"She won't be alone, I'll be with her." John replied.

Mark still looked like he wanted to kill John.

"Mark I'm serious don't, or I'll have just Glen walk me down the isle and I'll never speak to you again." She warned.

"You're not serious." Mark replied flabbergasted.

"As a heart attack." She said firmly.

"Fine." Mark replied. "I'm warning you if you do anything to break her heart so help me God…"

"I won't, I love her too much to do that." John stated.

"Good." Mark replied.

"Come on it's time to make our announcements." She said.

"Okay." John replied.

Her and John made their way to the entrance. One match had already taken place. She notice Melina waiting. Their match was fourth.

"Hey Melina." Her and John said together.

"Oh hey April, John." Melina replied. "Are you going out to do a promo or interview?"

"No, we're actually going out to make a few announcements." April replied.

"Oh okay." Melina said. "See you later."

"Okay." April replied.

The second match had ended just then.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer, Ooh baby can you hear me roar…"

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome April Jacobs.

The crowd went nuts as her and John made their way to the ring. They climbed the ring steps and he held the ropes open for her. She climbed through and asked for a mic. Justin gave her his.

"I have three announcements to make and I need everyone's attention," she started, "tonights Woman's Championship match has been changed to a #1 contenders diva battle royal because second I'm pregnant."

The crowd went wild and then the titantron panned to her brothers who were actually smiling. Then the titantron showed her and John in the ring again.

"And third, you the fans are cordially invited to attend the wedding of John Hennigan and myself next week on Smackdown as we eminate from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, John's home town." She replied gesturing to John during her announcement.

She handed the mic back to Justin and exited the ring the same way she entered it. They dissapeared to the back and noticed all the Smackdown divas had migrated to the entrance by the time the two of them were in the back.

"Congratulations April." All the divas said in unison.

"Thanks." April replied.

"She hosts a T.V. show – she rides the rodeo…"

"Hello Sara." April said into her phone.

"When were you going to tell me?" Sara chastized.

"I just found out today." April replied.

"Oh, how far along?" Sara asked.

"Twelve weeks." April answered. "My instincts were telling me to go get checked out today, plus the fact that I had two tests that had two different answers on them."

"Haven't you had any of the symptoms?" Sara asked.

"Just the vommiting." April answered. "And at first I thought it was something bad that I ate."

"Now about the wedding." Sara said.

"You're the first one I thought of to be my matron of honor, Sara." April replied.

"Thanks. I was gonna ask you if you wanted me to help you pick out the perfect dress." Sara said.

"You would be a big help." April answered.

"Alright, I'll have Mark and Glen go with John to get tuxedo's." Sara replied.

"I want Mark and Glen's to be black with white shirt and vest and silver ties. And John's to be white with silver shirt and tie and white vest." April informed her.

"I got that all written down in list formation." Sara replied.

"Give it to Mark when we get into Houston." April said.

"You're coming to Houston?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, we'll leave New York tomorrow. So we should be in Houston early Thursday." April answered.

"Good, it's been three months since I've seen you. It's been driving me crazy." Sara replied.

"I call four times a week. Hang on a second." April said and then turned to the other divas, "I'll see you all later."

"See you later." The divas replied.

"Okay, where were we. Oh yeah, like I said I call you four times a week." April said to Sara.

"That's not the same thing. I've been dying to have some girl time. We haven't had that since the day before you went to Florida for training." Sara retorted.

"Okay I get it. You don't have to bite my head off." April replied.

"Sorry." Sara said.

"It's okay." April answered. "Hey I gotta go, Mark and Glen are standing in front of me and I think they wanna know what's going on."

"Is that Sara?" Mark asked.

April shook her head yes.

"Tell her I love her." Mark replied.

"Me too." Glen said.

"Mark and Glen send their love Sara." April told her. "Hang on a sec, let me put you on speaker phone."

April pushed the button for Sara to be on speaker.

"Okay Sara." April replied.

"Love you too honey. Love you Glen." Sara said. "Bye, see you in two days."

"Bye." Everyone replied and then April hung up.

"What is she talking about. Seeing us in two days?" Mark asked confused.

"We're flying to Houston tomorrow, so we can go shopping for the wedding. Sara has a list for the three of you on what you have to get." April answered. "And you had better stick to that list or so help me God you'll be sorry."

Okay follow the list, got it." Mark answered.

"How is this gonna work?" Glen asked.

"When we get into Houston, depending on what time it is we'll either go back to Mark's house and get some sleep and then go shopping or we'll head straight out to shop. You, Mark and John will go get your tux's. Follow the list please. And Sara and I will shop for the dresses."

"Okay sounds like a plan." Glen said

"Oh I gotta ask Nattie and Melina something." April replied.

She turned and walked back over to the divas, grabbing Natalya and Melina by an arm and gently pulling them away from the other divas.

"What is it April, is something wrong?" Natalya asked.

"No nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you both something with out the other divas around." April answered.

"Okay, fire away." Melina said.

"Would you two be brides maids for the wedding I would really appreciate it." April asked.

"Of course I would." Natalya replied.

"Thanks Nattie you don't know how much that means to me." April said.

"Oh I think I have an inkling." Natalya replied.

"I will too." Melina said.

"Thanks, this really means a lot to me." April replied.

"What color do you want our dresses to be?" Melina asked.

"Silver, because the tuxedo's will be white and black with silver." April answered.

"Okay, silver it is." Melina replied.

"Alright, we'll see you Tuesday." April said.

"Okay. We'll wait for you outside the arena." Natalya replied.

"That would be great." April said. "Bye."

"Bye." Melina replied giving her a hug.

April hugged her back and then gave Nattie a hug too. Then she returned to her brothers and John.

"I'm gonna get April out of here. You never know what could happen. I really don't want anything to happen to her or the baby." John replied.

"See that nothing does." Mark threatened.

"Mark would you please stop threatining John. I know that he would never let any harm come to me." She replied.

"Fine." Mark snapped.

"Don't you dare snap at me. I'm warning you, if you can't be nice you won't be in the wedding." She replied.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think." Mark said.

"No it's not and I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." She retorted.

"Am I?" Mark asked.

"Yes, John loves me too much to leave me." She answered matter of factly.

"Truly I do." John stated.

"Just so you know, I'll be moving in with John after the wedding is over with." She replied.

"Or the honeymoon." John said.

Her face lit up as she asked, "Where would we go?"

"I was thinking Paris or Rome." He replied.

"That sounds like fun." She said smiling.

"Alright, get her out of here before she gets hurt." Mark replied.

Her and John returned to their locker room to retrieve their bags and then they headed to their rental car. Halfway there they bumped into CM Punk.

"Hey there, just wanted to give my congratulations." Punk said.

"Thanks." Her and John replied.

"Well see you next week." Punk said.

"Okay." They replied.

They continued to the car. They put their bags in the trunk, climbed into the front seat and headed for the hotel. They checked in and went up to their room. She undressed and climbed into bed. He undressed and climbed in next to her. He rolled over on top of her supporting his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her stomach. He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss a minute later and left soft kissed down her abdomen. He went lower and slid his tongue inside her. He flicked his tongue up and down her wet slit. She pulled his hair and he looked at her then.

"I need to feel you inside me." She said.

He moved back up and placed himself between her thighs. He kissed her as he entered her. He moved slowly finding his rythym. She moved with him. He felt her climax and emptied himself into her. He rolled over onto his back gently pulling her with him. She rested her head on his chest and started to fall asleep.

"I love you." He said pulling the covers up over them.

"Love you too." She mumbled back.

"Sleep now baby." He replied.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"_What did I dop to deserve this degree of good fortune."_ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She felt someone shake her shoulder gently.

"Come on baby, time to get up." John said.

"One more hour." She replied.

"If you sleep one more hour then we'll miss our flight." He told her.

"Okay, fine I'm getting up." She said.

She got up, grabbed her shampoo and conditioner from her bag and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes into her shower she felt hands working shampoo into her hair.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

He helped her rinse the shampoo out of her hair then put shampoo into his and rinsed it out. He put conditioner in his hair and then worked it into hers. After about five minutes, she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and then stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. He turned the shower off and stepped out. She was just putting the towel around herself when he started to dry himself off. When he was completely dry he wrapped the towel around himself. She took another towel and wrapped it around her head. They exited the bathroom and went over to their bags. She pulled out a pair of tan board shorts, a tan t-shirt with an intricate cross design on it, her bra and undies. She started to get dressed while he decided what to wear. He finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a cross design on it and got dressed. They put their socks and shoes on. He went into the bathroom and then came out with her shampoo and conditioner and placed it in her bag for her.

"Thanks." She said grabbing her brush, toothbrush and toothpaste.

She headed into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came back out, hair and teeth brushed. She cleaned her brush and put the hair in the trash can. Then put her brush, toothbrush and toothpaste in their respected travel cases and then put those back into her bag and closed it. There was a knock at the door. She looked at her watch and saw that it read 11:45am. They went and answered the door. There stood Mark and Glen with their bags.

"Ready to go?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, let me get our bags." John answered.

He walked back to the bedroom of the hotel suite, grabbed their bags and then returned to the doorway.

"All set?" Mark asked.

"Yep." John replied.

They all headed to the lobby and checked out. They went to the rental truck and car, put their bags in the back and headed to the airport. Their flight was at 2:30pm. They arrived at the airport around 12:20pm, checked in and went to wait for their flight. She was reading the latest WWE Magazine when she felt something pull on her shorts. She moved the magazine out of her way and caught sight of a 4 year old little boy in front of her.

"Hi there little one." She said smiling.

"Hello." The little boy said reaching for her.

She picked him up and placed him gently on her lap.

"What's your name little one?" she asked.

"Lukas." The little boy replied.

"Well Lukas, where's your mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"I don't know." Lukas answered.

"Keep him here, I'll go look for his parents." John said.

He went to look for Lukas' parents. He found them talking to a woman from airport security about their lost son.

"Pardon me, but did you lose a little boy?" John asked.

"Yes, have you seen him?" the woman asked.

"Yes I did. He found his way over to me and my friends." John answered.

"Aren't you John Morrison from WWE?" the man asked.

"Yes I am." John answered.

"Then Lukas must be with April Jacobs." The woman said.

"And her brothers." John replied. "I promise he's safe."

"That's all that matters." The man said.

The couple followed John to where he had been sitting. When they got close to April and her brothers, April noticed them and pointed to them. Lukas looked at what April was pointing at. He smiled when he saw his parents. April stood up and passed Lukas to his parents.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"No problem." April replied. "I love kids."

"I don't know how we could ever repay you." The man said.

"It was nothing, no need for that." April answered.

"We're looking forward to next week's Smackdown." The woman said.

"Here, why not be one of the hundreds in attendance." Mark replied handing them three front row seat tickets.

"Thanks." The man said.

The couple with their son headed to catch their flight to L.A. Just after the couple and little boy left April, John, Mark and Glen's flight to Houston was called. They grabbed their bags and headed to the gate. They handed the flight attendant their tickets one at a time and then boarded the plane. They had to fly first class because the sheer size of Glen and Mark made it impossible to fly any other way. Two hours into the flight her cell phone started ringing.

"She hosts a T.V. show – she rides the rodeo…"

"Yes Sara." April said answering her phone.

"Just calling to see where you're at?" Sara asked.

"We're on the plane now. We'll be in sooner than I expected." April replied.

"How much sooner?" Sara asked.

"5:30pm today. Of course that's Texas time." April answered.

"That's fine. We can go shopping tomorrow, that way we have the whole day to shop." Sara replied.

"Alright, see you when we get in." April said.

"Alright, bye." Sara replied.

"Bye." April said back and then hung up putting the phone back into her purse.

"I wanted to talk to her." Mark whined.

"Stop whinning. You'll get to see her in two hours." April scolded.

"Fine." Mark said sulking.

"Stop sulking." April replied.

Mark gave her his dirtiest look. She rolled her eyes at him and then turned her head to search for a stewardess. The stewardess saw her motion for her so she walked over.

"What can I get you?" the stewardess asked.

"An ice tea please, easy on the ice." April replied.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" the stewardess asked.

"A water, please." Mark replied.

"I'll have a water as well." Glen said.

"An ice tea as well, easy on the ice too." John answered.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in just a moment." The stewardess replied.

She left to get them their drinks. Mark was still sulking and April noticed.

"For heaven's sake Mark, if you want to talk to her so bad then just call her." April said throwing her arms up into the air.

Childishly Mark stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes at him. Just then the stewardess returned with their drinks.

"Her you go." She said handing out thir drinks.

"Thank you." They all replied together.

The stewardess left to make other rounds. April finished her ice tea in five drinks. John finished his in six drinks and Mark and glen finished their waters in three drinks. She opened the copy of the WWE Magazine that had her and her brothers on the cover. She continued where she had left off. When she got to the quiz she pulled a pen from the left pocket of her shorts out and did the quiz, getting all fifteen question correct. Then she continued to read the rest of the magazine. She groaned twice while reading the interview pages.

"What's wrong?" Glen asked.

"Read the third and sixth questions and the answers to them and then you'll know why I groaned." She answered handing glen the magazine.

Glen took the magazine and read what she told him to read. He laughed twice.

"It's not funny, Glen." She retorted.

"Actually, it kind of is." Glen replied.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked.

"What she had to say in the interview." Glen said.

"What did she have to say?" John asked.

Glen read the questions one at a time and her response to them. Mark and John joined Glen in a round of laughter. She snatched the magazine back and ignored them while she finished reading the magazine. When she was finished reading she put the magazine into her purse, pulled out her MP3 palyer, turned it on, put the headphones into her ears and pushed play. An hour and a half later she felt the plane start to decend. The seatbelt light flashed on and they all buckled their seatbelts. The plane docked into gate twelve. They exited the plane and went inside the airport to claim their luggage. Her bag was the first bag in. she grabbed it off the conveyor and put it next to her. She turned her MP3 player off and put it back into her purse. Then she waited for the guys luggage to come in. two minutes later the guys luggage came through and they grabbed their bags as well. After they all had their bags they looked around for Sara. April spotted her first and waved her arms over her head. Mark was next to spot Sara followed by Glen and then John. They made their way over to her.

"John, this is Mark's wife, Sara." April introduced her to him.

"Hello John, it's nice to finally meet you." Sara said extending her hand.

"Hello Sara." John replied shaking her hand.

"Lets get out of here. Accidents can happen you know." Mark said.

They followed Sara out of the airport to the truck. They put their bags in the back and then climbed in. Sara drove back to hers and Mark's house. Sara and Mark's was a five bedroom, five four bath house. Ashley, Mark and Sara's neighbor was standing on the porch with Mark and Sara's two little girls, Gracie and Chasey. Sara parked the truck in the driveway and Mark got out first.

"Daddy." Gracie and Chasey said when they saw Mark.

"There's two of my favorite women in the whole world." Mark replied scooping his girls up into his arms.

Glen, April and John climbed out of the backseat of the truck while Sara climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Uncle Glen." Gracie said reaching for Glen.

"Auntie April." Chasey replied reaching for April.

Glen took gracie and hugged her while April took Chasey and hugged her. Then they set the girls down. Mark, Glen, John and April retrieved their bags from the back of the truck while Sara paid Ashley. They went into the house as Ashley left. April had John follow her. She led him to the third largest bedroom of the house.

"This is my room." She told him.

"You live here?" he asked.

"I've lived with Mark since I was ten." She answered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, he became my legal guardian when I was ten after mine and Glen's dad and Mark's mom died in a fire." She answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"It's okay. At least their in a better place." She answered.

"I never realized how strong of a woman you are." He replied.

"I gotta be, especially with brother like Mark and Glen." She said.

She turned when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes Sara." April replied.

"The girls want to go see New Moon on Friday, would you like to go?" Sara asked.

"Yes." April answered without hesitation.

"Okay, we'll stop by the movie theater tomorrow and see if we can buy the tickets early." Sara said.

"That's fine by me." April replied. "Are the guys going to join us as well?"

"Mark and Glen said there going to pass." Sara answered. "John you can come if you like."

"What's the movie about?" John asked

"It's about vampires and werewolves." April answered.

"Sounds like it'll be a good movie, but I think I'll pass. Let it be ladies night out." He replied.

"You sure?" April asked.

"Yeah, I'll see it another time." He answered.

"How about Saturday, I take you to see it." April suggested.

"Sure." He said.

"Wait." April replied holding up her hands. "Have you seen Twilight?"

"That was the first movie right?" he asked.

"Yes." Sara and April replied together.

"I went to the premiere last year. It was pretty good, but I hear the book is better." He said.

"It goes into more detail. Have you read the series?" Sara asked.

"No." He confessed.

"You can read my copies. I keep them with me at all times." April replied.

"Okay." He said.

"I'll call on the intercom when dinner's ready." Sara replied.

"Alright, what's for dinner?" April asked.

"Spaghetti and salad." Sara answered.

"How much fat is in the meat?" April asked.

"The meats 78% fat free." Sara replied.

"Okay that's… good." April said hesitantly.

"You need some fat in your food since you're pregnant now. You really should have some fat in your meat, not a lot but some. 22% fat in the meat we're having is okay." Sara replied.

"Alright." April said.

Sara returned downstairs to help Mark with dinner.

"Well since we're waiting for dinner how about I get started reading." He suggested.

"Okay." April said. "Can you put my bag on the bed, please?"

"Sure." He replied.

He put her bag on the bed. She opened it and located a giant clear plastic case. She pulled out Twilight and handed it to him. He took it and went and sat on the bed on the right side and started reading. She went over to her night stand on the left side of the bed, opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of silver headphones from the 90's, pulled her MP3 player out of her purse, took out the headphones that went to it, put them back into her purse, plugged the other headphones into her MP3 player, layed down on the bed, turned it on, placed the headphones on her stomach and pushed play. She closed her eyes to rest. An hour later the intercom buzzed.

"Yes." April said into the intercom.

"Dinner's ready." Sara replied.

"Okay, we're on our way down." April said.

She stopped the MP3 player and turned it off, then placed it on her nightdstand. Then her and John headed down the stairs carefully. She led the way to the dinning room. She took her seat next to Chasey and he sat next to her.

"Let us pray." Mark replied.

Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Mark said the prayer. When Mark was finished with the prayer everyone made themselves a plate and started to eat. When everyone was finished eating Mark, Glen and John started to clear the table. Sara and April went into the living room with Gracie and Chasey.

"Gracie, Chasey there's something I need to tell you." April said.

"Is it about the baby?" Gracie asked.

"How did you know?" April asked.

"Mommy told us." Chasey answered.

"Sara." April chastized.

"They were curious about what you meant by pregnant, so I explained it to them." Sara replied.

"Oh, okay." April said. "I'm heading to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sara replied.

"Goodnight Auntie April." Gracie and Chasey said together.

April left the living room and made her way to the kitchen.

"Goodnight Mark. Goodnight Glen." She said.

"Goodnight little sister." Mark and Glen replied.

"Go and make sure she gets to bed safely, John." Mark said to John.

John followed her up the stairs slowly. She closed her bedroom door once he was inside her room. They went over to their bags and pulled their pj's out of their bags and changed into them. Then she went to bed. He read more of Twilight. He finally went to bed around midnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She woke around 9:30 the next morning. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with skulls on it and went downstairs. She found Sara in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Would you like some help?" April asked.

"Sure, I just need the eggs done." Sara said.

"Scrambled?" April asked. "How many?"

"Yes." Sara answered. "Twelve, you know Mark and Glen's appetite."

"Okay twelve it is." April replied.

She scrambled twelve eggs in a bowl then put them in a pan on the stove to cook. While she was cooking the eggs she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, baby and good morning Sara." John said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." April replied.

"Good morning, John." Sara answered.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Could you set the table?" Sara asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"Plates are in the left cupboard next to the sink above your head, the silverware is in the top left drawer next to the sink as well and the cups are on the top right side of the sink as well." Sara told him.

"Okay, got it." He said.

He pulled out five plates, forks and cups and set the table. Meanwhile Sara pulled the sausages out of the oven and placed them on a platter and then turned off the oven. April finished cooking the eggs, turned off the burner and then placed the eggs in a medium sized bowl while Sara placed the hashbrowns on another platter and the waffles on a different one. They placed the food on the dining room table.

"Okay, time to wake Mark and Glen." Sara said with a smile.

"You can do that." April replied. "I'm not getting punched today."

"Who punches?" Sara asked.

"Mark and Glen punch when you try to wake them up." April answered.

"We do not punch." Mark and Glen stated entering the dining room.

"Wrong." April replied.

"How so?" Glen asked.

"The morning that I was going to Florida, you both punched me in the stomach when I tried to wake you up. I had the bruise for a month to prove it." April answered affirmatively.

"Oh, now I remember." Mark replied. "We appologized for it."

"And I forgave you both." April said.

"Food's getting cold." Sara chimed in.

Everyone took their seats, bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Mark said the morning prayer. When Mark was finished everyone made themselves their plates and started eating. Mark and Glen had seconds on sausage, hasbrowns and waffles and April had seconds on sausage only. When everyone was finished Mark, Glen and John cleaned and put the dishes away as well as whatever food was left into the fridge. Then Mark and Glen went upstairs to get dressed. When Mark and Glen came back downstairs Sara handed the tuxedo list to Mark.

"Follow that list." April said sternly.

"We will." Mark replied.

Mark locked the front door after everyone was out sara and April put the carseats in April's mustang securing them with the seatbelts. Mark kissed Sara and John kissed April. Mark, Glen and John left in the truck and April and Sara left in the mustang.

"Where to first?" April asked from the passenger's seat.

"David's Bridal. There having the $99 gown sale this whole week." Sara answered stopping at a red light. "Then we gotta get the girls at one-thirty."

"Okay." April replied. "Then the movie theater."

"Yep." Sara said.

Sara pulled the car into a parking spot at David's Bridal, put the car in park and turned it off. They got out of the car and headed inside. April tried on twenty dressed before she found the right one. The right dress was a sleeveless lace-up gown with diamonds on the bodice. Sara found a silver spaghetti strap dress. April found a pair of high heels in white and Sara found a silver pair. They bought jewelry next. April found a diamond pendant that would go nicely with the dress and Sara found a rhinestone pendant. It was only noon when they finished shopping so they went to the movie theater early.

"May I help you ladies?" the clerk behind the window asked.

"We were wondering if it was possible to buy tickets for New Moon early?" Sara asked.

"Yes, it's possible. What day or days would you like them for and how many?" he asked.

"Four for tomorrow at 5:30pm and two for Saturday at 10:15am." April answered.

"Adults or children?" he asked.

"Two adults and two children for tomorrow's showing and two adults for Saturday's." Sara replied.

"That will be 34 dollars and fifty cents, please." He said ringing it up.

April handed Sara $17.25 and she took it. Took $17.25 out of her wallet and handed the $34.50 to the clerk by way of the opening at the bottom of the window.

"Here you go ladies." He said passing six tickets to them.

April took Saturday's tickets and put them in her purse. Sara took Friday's tickets and put them in her purse.

"Have a nice day ladies." He said.

"You too." They said together.

They returned to the car and April looked at her phone. It read 12:15pm.

"We have some time before we have to get the girls." April said.

"Lunch." Sara suggested and April shook her head yes. "What do you feel like having?"

"McDonald's. I'm craving chicken nuggets." April replied.

"Okay." Sara said.

They drove to McDonald's which happened to be a block away from the girls' school. They went in instead of going through drive-thru. When it was their turn Sara ordered a salad and a bottled water then April ordered a ten piece chicken nugget only with BBQ sauce and a bottled water. They paid and waited for their number to be called.

"You've got fashion and style…"

"Hi baby." April said into her phone.

"Hi." John replied.

"What's up?" she asked.

Their number was called, Sara picked up their tray of food and they headed to an empty table and sat down.

"Just curious as to what you're doing?" he asked.

"Well Sara and I just sat down to eat lunch, then we'll be picking up Gracie and Chasey and then probably head home." She answered.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back. Love you." He replied.

"Love you too, bye." She said.

"Bye." He answered.

She hung up and put her phone back in her pants pocket. Then she ate her food and drank her water. When they were finished with their food they threw away their trash and placed the tray on top of the trash can and then left. They drove to the school to pick up the girls. It was 1:25pm when they parked in the school parking lot. They got out of the car and headed inside to get the girls. The girls were waiting for them. Sara talked to the teacher briefly then left with April and the girls. They got back to the car and Sara buckled gracie into her carseat while April buckled Chasey into hers. Then they got into the front seat and took off for home. They got back home, got the girls out, got their things from the trunk and went inside. Once inside Sara and April put their things in the hall closet. April went to lay down for a nap. Five minutes later the guys came home. They put their things in the hall closet as well. It was a good thing that the vinyl bags and shoe boxes had everyone's names on them. Sara told John that April was up in her room taking a nap. He went to her room, sat down on the bed quietly next to her and started reading more of Twilight. He was more than halfway through when the intercom buzzed and he answered it. It was Sara letting them know dinner was ready. He woke April, letting her know it was dinner time. They went down to the dining room and took their seats. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Mark said the evening prayer. After Mark finished saying the prayer everyone made themselves up a plate of food and started eating. Halfway through the meal Glen spoke.

"April." Glen said.

"Yes, Glen." April replied.

"I was thinking…" he started.

"Uh oh, there he goes thinking again." She teased.

He ignored the jibe and continued, "I'm gonna stand beside John at the wedding and let Mark walk you down the isle."

"Is that what you really want to do?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. "I spoke to John and Mark about it and their fine with it."

"Okay." She said. "But who will walk Natalya and Melina down the isle?"

"I called Tyson and spoke to him and David asking them to be in the wedding and they agreed." John chimed in. "Tyson will walk Natalya while David will walk Melina. All four of them are okay with that."

"Okay sounds good to me." She replied.

Glen, April and John finished their dinner about five minutes after everyone else finished theirs. Glen and Mark started clearing the table, Sara went into the living room with the girls and April made her way to the stairs with John following her. She made her way up the stairs slowly with him behind her. They entered her room and he closed the door. They changed into their pj's. She seperated her wrestling clothes from her regular clothes into two separate hampers.

"Would you like your clothes washed and your ring attire dry cleaned?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. "But the dry cleaning will take a couple of days and we have to be in L.A. by Monday."

"We have the bags that you put your clothes in and then put in the dryer." She said. "It's so much faster that way."

"Oh, okay." He replied.

She seperated his clothing into the two hampers while he finished Twilight.

"Okay, now I need New Moon." He said.

"Alright." She replied pulling the book out and handing it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said taking it and then handed her back Twilight.

"You're welcome." She replied putting Twilight back in its case.

She finished seperating his clothes while he started reading New Moon. Then she went to bed. He read until midnight again where he stopped at chapter 12 for the night and then went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She woke around 9:30 the next morning, grabbed the hamper with the ring attire first and headed down the stairs slowly to the laudry room and then went back upstairs to get the other hamper. She grabbed the second hamper and returned to the laundry room. She put some clothes into the washing machine, started it, put some detergent and fabric softener in and then closed the lid. Then she put all the ring gear into twenty different dry cleaning bags, placed the bags into the dryer, closed the lid, set the dryer on the right amount of time and then went to the kitchen to fix something for breakfast. As she was searching for something she heard the front door being unlocked. She headed to the living room to see who was coming in. It was Sara with shopping bags.

"What in the world is all this?" April asked.

"Just a few things for you to have during your pregnancy." Sara replied. "Could you get the rest of the bags their in the back seat of the truck."

"Okay." April said heading out to the truck.

She opened the back door on the right side of the truck first and caught sight of six shopping bags. She pulled them out and headed back inside the house. She closed the front door with her right foot then set the bags next to the other bags on the floor by the couch.

"What exactly did you buy Sara?" April asked.

"Prenatals for your entire pregnancy and a few maternity clothes." Sara answered.

"Nine bags is not a few, Sara." April said.

"I thought that you would like some choices, plus there really cute." Sara replied.

"Alright, lets take a look then." April said exasperatedly.

"Maybe we should make breakfast first." Sara suggested.

"Good idea." April replied.

They went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. Sara started making the pancakes while april started the bacon and hashbrowns. John came down halfway through them making breakfast.

"Would you like me to set the table?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Sara answered.

He pulled out plates, cups and forks and set the table. April finished up the last of the bacon, placing the last six pieces on a platter with the rest of the bacon and asked him to place it on the table. Then she started the eggs. While she was stiring the eggs Mark and Glen came down. Sara put the last pancake on the platter with the other pancakes and placed it on the table while April put the eggs on another platter and then placed it on the table. Everyone took a seat, bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Mark said the morning prayer. Then everyone made themselves up a plate of food. Just then a buzzer went off.

"Washers done." Mark said.

"I'll get it after breakfast." April replied.

"When did you put a load in?" he asked.

"Around 9:40." She answered.

Just then another buzzer went off.

"Dryer's done as well." He replied. "Are you using the dry cleaning bags?"

"Yes, I'm doing mine and John's ring gear." She answered.

"Oh, okay." He said.

Her and Mark started eating again. They finished their food five minutes after everyone else. She went to the laundry room and John followed her. She took the bags out of the dryer one at a time folding the ring gear neatly placing it in the empty hamper. She put the bags away, moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer putting in a fabric sheet. Then she put the rest of the clothes in the washer, started it, putting in detergent and fabric softener and closed the lid. She started the dryer before grabbing the full hamper. She started to exit the laundry room with the cleanring gear but he stopped her. He took the hamper from her then followed her up to her room. Once inside her room he set the hamper at the foot of the bed, picked up his bag, set it on the bed and did the same with her bag. He handed her her ring attire one at a time and she placed it in her bag and he did the same. Then minutes later they had all their ring gear in their bags. They headed back down stairs to the living room. The buzzer for the dryer went off at the same time the buzzer for the washer went off and they went into the laundry room. She took the clothes from the dryer out one at a time folding them and placing them in the empty hamper. Then she moved the clothes from the washer into the dryer, putting a fabric sheet in, closed the lid and started the dryer. Then they continued to the living room.

"Alright Sara, lets look at what you bought for me." April said.

"You might as well sit down, it will make it easier." Sara replied.

April sat down on the couch and John sat next to her. Sara handed the bags to her one at a time. Each bag had two outfits in them making it a total of eighteen outfits.

"Thanks Sara." April said.

"I knew you would like them." Sara replied. "Here you'll need these too."

April took the last bag and looked inside. It was filled with enough prenatals to last her entire pregnancy.

"Thanks." April said again.

"You're welcome." Sara replied.

April grabbed some bags and John grabbed the rest, then they headed back to her room. They set the bags down on the bed. She went over to her closet, opened it up, pulled out a very large suitcase and brought it back to the bed. She put the maternity clothes into her suitcase with her ring gear and then closed it. Her head turned to the door when she heard a knock.

"Yes Sara." April said.

"If you want you may have my maternity clothes. There for seven to nine months. The ones I bought you are for four to six months." Sara replied. "I don't think I'll need them any time soon."

"Thanks again." April answered.

"You're welcome." Sara replied. "I'll have Mark and Glen help me bring them to you."

"Okay." April said.

"I'll help to if you like." John chimed in.

"Sure, the more the better." Sara replied.

Sara left the room and John followed her. Ten minutes later Sara returned to April's room followed by John, Mark and Glen all with arms full of clothing. They each placed the clothing on the bed one after another. April started to neatly put the clothes into her other suitcase while Sara, John, Mark and glen went back to get more clothes. She was 1/8th of the way done when Sara and the guys came in with more clothes. They placed the ones in their arms on top of the other clothes on the bed.

"That's all of it." Sara said.

"Thanks." April replied.

"Oh, by the way the dryer is done." Sara said.

"Thanks." April replied again.

"I'll go get our clothes from the dryer and bring them back up." John said.

"Could you fold them, please?" April asked.

"Sure." He answered.

He went down to the laundry room, got the clothes out of the dryer folding them in the process and put them into the hamper and then brought it back up to her room. He put all his clothes into his bag, closed it then sat down on the bed and started reading New Moon where he had stopped last. Sara, Mark and Glen returned downstairs. She continued to pack the suitcase, when she could no longer fit any more clothes in she zipped it closed, moved it over to the other side of the bed, walked over to her closet again, pulled out another very large suitcase and returned to the bed placing the second suitcase right next to the other one and opened it up. She neatly put the rest of the clothes into the suitcase and zipped it closed.

"A little help please." She said.

He put the bookmark in the place where he was currently at and laid the book on the bed. Then he went to the foot of the bed and grabbed the suitcase on the right.

"Where do you want it?" he asked.

"In the closet for now, please." She replied.

He took the suitcase and placed it in the closet, then came back to the foot of the bed.

"And this one?" he asked.

"Down there next to the purple bag." She answered. "And hand me the purple one, please."

He set the red bag next to the purple one and then he put the purple one on the bed next to her. She opened it and neatly put her clothes from the hamper into the purple bag and closed it.

"Would you put this one back where it was?" she asked.

"Sure." He said.

She started to leave the room.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Food." She answered.

"That sounds good right about now." He replied.

They headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she pulled out two frying pans and placed them on the stove's front two burners. She got the olive oil and a measuring cup down from two separate cabinets above the stove and to the left and right. She filled the measuring cup with water to the line that read ½ then poured the water into the pan on the right burner and turned it on to medium. She poured some olive oil into the second pan and turned the burner onto low. Then she got five packets of chicken flavored top roman out of the food pantry and crushed it into bite sized pieces. She opened them taking the spice packets out and poured the noodles into the pan with the water. Then she pulled out four chicken breats from the freezer, took them out of the freezer bags placing them on the blue cutting board. He took over cutting the breasts into bite size pieces and put them into the pan with the olive oil. She stirred the noodles with a wooden spoon and then stirred the chicken with another wooden spoon. Five minutes later she turned the burner under the chicken off, drained the oil, then poured the chicken into the noodles and then she added the flavoring to the noodles and chicken and stirred it all together. She got down two bowls and pulled out two spoons. Then she turned off the burner and dished out some of the food into the two bowls. Then she handed him a bowl and spoon, grabbed the other bowl and spoon and headed to the dining room. She sat in Mark's usual spot and he sat down on her right. They ate their food in silence.

"What smells so good?" Mark asked entering the kitchen and raised an eyebrow when he saw her in his seat.

"Our lunch." She replied. "What no one was sitting here."

"Is there enough for everybody?" Glen asked.

"There should be enough left." She answered.

"Good, I'm hungry too." Sara replied entering the dining room.

"Foods on the stove top in the kitchen." April said.

"Help yourselves to it." John replied.

Mark, Glen and Sara went into the kitchen and put some of the food in their bowls then returned to the dining room to eat. Five minutes after Mark, Glen and Sara sat down to eat her and John finished their food. They got up and went back to the kitchen. She washed their bowls and spoons and put them in the dishwasher. She looked at her watch; it read 2:15pm. She headed into the living room with him trailing behind her. They sat down on the couch and she grabbed the TV remote and pushed the guide button. She kept searching until she found something good to watch. Mark and Glen came into the room and took a seat to watch TV with her and John. Sara left to pick up the girls. Sara returned a half hour later with the girls. They put their backpacks away and came into the living room. Gracie sat on Mark's lap and Chasey sat on Glen's. Around 4:30pm Sara, April and the girls left to the movie theater. They bought popcorn and soda once they got there. They handed their tickets to the guy at the podium, got half of it back and headed to theater 4 to watch New Moon. When it was over they threw away their trash, left the theater and headed home. They entered the house, Sara locked the front door as soon as they were all inside.

"How was the movie?" Mark asked.

"Great, the Special Effects were awesome." April answered excitedly.

"Oh, you bet they were." Sara chimed in.

"That's great, I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Mark replied.

"Um… Sara?" April asked.

"Yeah, April." Sara replied.

"I was wondering how you found out I was pregnant, because they don't air Smackdown until Friday's." April replied.

"Mark called and told me just after you went out to the ring to make the announcement." Sara answered.

"Mark why did you do that?" April asked.

"Because I felt Sara had the right to know." Mark replied.

"Well, I was the one that was going to tell her." April said.

"Sorry I didn't know." Mark replied.

"Fine, just don't do it again." April said.

"Okay got it." Mark answered.

Sara, April, Gracie and Chasey all sat down with the guys and watched Smackdown. When it was over John followed April up the stairs. Once inside her room she closed the door. They changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

He woke the next morning around 7:30 and started reading more of New Moon. She woke around 9:00. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she answered.

The door opened and Mark stepped in.

"Just so you know we were planning to head to L.A. today after you took him too see New Moon." Mark told her.

"Okay, that's fine." She said. "It starts at 10:15.

"Then you should be out of there no later than 12:45." He replied.

"I would think so." She answered.

"The girls are coming with us." He replied. "And they have the perfect dresses."

"Okay, they can be the flower girls if they want to." She said.

"They already said they wanted to." He replied.

"Alright." She said. "Well, we better get dressed."

Mark left closing the door behind him. Her and John got dressed. She grabbed her car keys and handed them to him. She also grabbed her purse. They headed to the car. After they were both buckled in he started the car, backed out of the driveway and headed for the movie theater. They got to the movie theater around 9:45am. They went inside to the concession's counter and bought popcorn and soda. Then they went and handed their tickets to the guy at the podium, got half of it back and proceeded to theater 4 to watch New Moon. Once the movie was over they threw their trash away and returned to the car. Then they returned to Mark's. he put the car in park in the driveway and shut it off. They unbuckled and got out closing the car doors. Then they went inside. Mark and Glen were just coming down the stairs with their bags and the girls' when they spotted her and John.

"Are you two ready to go?" Mark asked.

"Yes, we just need to get our bags." She answered.

"Glen help April bring hers down, I know she has more than one." Mark said.

"Okay." Glen replied.

Glen set his and Chasey's bags by the front door and then followed her and John to her room. She entered, went over to the closet and pulled out her black bag. John grabbed his bag and her purple bag, while Glen grabbed her red and black bags and followed John down the stairs. She grabbed New Moon off the nightstand and followed them out of the room shutting the door behind herself. She stopped John once they were downstairs and put New Moon back where it belonged in the case in her purple bag. Then she went over to the hall closet and got out her dress and shoe bags as well as John's tuxedo and shoe bags and followed everyone outside. John walked to the bavk of the car, set the bags down, pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the trunk. He put his bag and her purple bag in the very back then Glen put her other two bags in next and then went back inside to get the rest of the luggage and stuff from the hall closet. She put her gown and John's tuxedo bag on top of her two bags in the front along with their shoe bags. He closed the trunk after she had everything in.

"Mark do you want me to follow you until we get into L.A. and then you follow me to my place?" John asked.

"No that's okay, I've got directions from here to your place from map quest after you gave me your address last night, so we're all good." Mark answered.

"Alright." John replied. "See you in L.A."

"Okay." Glen said. "Drive carefully."

"I will." John replied.

Everyone got into their respective vehicles and took off for L.A. Around 10:00pm her and John stopped at a Denny's. She noticed Mark's truck as they got out of the car. They stepped inside and went over to where Mark, Glen, Sara and the girls were sitting. They took their seats just as the waitress came over. Everyone ordered what they wanted. When their food arrived everyone dug in. When they were finished Mark and John paid, and headed outside with everyone else. They all took off for L.A. again. They stopped for breakfast in Las Cruces, New Mexico, for lunch in Tuscon, Arizona and dinner in Yuma, Arizona. They got into L.A. by 11:00pm Monday. By 11:45 they were at John's house. She got out of the car and went to the trunk. John followed and opened the trunk for her. She grabbed the vinyl bags and the shoe bags and then told him that she wanted the red bag out, so he got it out, closed the trunk and went to the front door. Everyone stood behind him as he opened the front door. All the lights in the house came on as he stepped inside the living room first and turned off the alarm system. Glen was the last to enter. He closed the door and locked it and then John turned the alarm system back on. John's home was a ten bedroom, seven bath house. Everyone followed John up the stairs. He put April's bag in the master bedroom. She stayed in the master bedroom while John showed Mark and Sara to the first guest room, Gracie and Chasey to the second guest room and Glen to the third guest room. He went downstairs and turned the lights off then went back to his room. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed after he saw her in bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He woke around 9 the next morning. He left his bedroom and headed for the stairs. Mark and Glen came out of the guest bedrooms at the same time catching sight of him.

"Are you headed to make breakfast?" Mark whispered.

"Yes." John whispered back.

"We'll help." Glen chimed in quietly.

The three of them made their way to the kitchen quietly and started making breakfast. Half an hour later breakfast was ready. They set the food on the table. Sara and the girls came down just as the last dish of food was placed on the table. April came down two minutes later. Everyone took a seat and Mark said the morning prayer. Then they all made themselves a plate of french toast, maple sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs. Everyone ate their fill. Mark and Glen offered to clean up to John let them. Sara decided to help too. April returned upstairs and took a shower. She was just wrapping herself in a towel when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see John standing there.

"Oh, you're done." He said. "I wasn't sure if you were done or going to take one."

"Well I'm done as you can see." She replied.

"I guess I can take a shower now." He said.

"Just don't lock the door, please." She replied.

"Okay." He said.

"Could you put my pag on the bed, please?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

He walked over to where her bag was, picked it up and put it on the bed.

She walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the lips and then replied, "Thank you baby."

He kissed her back and then said, "You're welcome."

He went into the bathroom and closed the door. She opened her bag and pulled out an outfit that consisted of maternity blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that read 'BABY ON BOARD'. She heard a door close and went to see who closed it. She caught sight of Glen.

"Glen." She called.

"Yes." Glen said trunning around. "You wanna get dressed, please."

"I would, but the most important part of my outfit is in my purple bag in the trunk of my car." She replied.

"And let me guess, you would like me to get it for you, right." He said.

"Yes, please." She answered.

"Key, please." He replied.

She went over to the nightstand on John's side of the bed and grabbed her car keys, returned to the bedroom doorway and passed the keys to him.

"My purple bag is in the back of the trunk behind my black bag." She replied.

"Alright, I'll be back with it soon." He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

He went out to her car, retrieved her purple bag from the trunk, returned to John's bedroom and placed the purple bag on the bed next to the red one. He left and she closed the door after him. Five minutes later John came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He went over to his closet, opened it and pulled out a pair of white pants and jacket and a plack button up shirt. She just finished putting her shoes on as he started getting dressed. Five minutes later he was fully dressed. He looked at his cell phone; it read 10:40am.

"Hey baby, it's only 10:40. We don't have to be at the arena until 4:30. You wanna do something?" he asked.

"Well I need more maternity clothes for three to six months. Eighteen outfits is not enough. That gives me a total of six outfits for three months." She answered.

"And let me guess, you need one for everyday of the week right." He replied.

"You would be correct." She said.

There was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Glen standing there.

"You car keys, little sister." Glen said holding the keys out to her.

"Thanks." She replied taking the keys from him. "Baby would you pass me my purse?"

John grabbed her purse and passed it to her.

"Going out?" Glen asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Where's Sara?"

"Downstairs in the living room." Glen answered.

"Are you dragging your sister-in-law along?" John asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure it is." John replied.

The three of them headed downstairs.

"Sara grab your purse, we're going out." April said as she entered the living room.

"What?" Sara asked.

"John and I are going out and you're coming with us." April told her.

"Oh okay, I'll go get my purse then." Sara said heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"Shopping. You see I kind of need more maternity clothing." April replied.

"Why don't we all go." Mark suggested.

"Sure, why not." April said.

Just then Sara came back into the living room.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Sara replied.

Mark got up from the couch and headed upstairs. He came back down five minutes later with the truck keys in his right hand. Sara noticed them in Mark's hand.

"Is everyone going?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Mark made the suggestion, so I figured what they hell, why not." April replied.

"I'm riding with who?" Sara asked.

"Us." John said.

"Where to first?" Glen asked.

"We'll start at Ross, try TJ Max, JC Penny, then Gotshocks and finally Target." John answered.

"My thinking exactly." April replied.

"Okay, we'll follow you." Mark said.

John turned on the alarm system and locked the door after everyone was outside. Him, April and Sara got into the car while Mark, Glen and the girls got into the truck and then they all took off for Ross. They arrived at Ross, found a place to park and headed inside. April looked for the maternity section and found it. Everyone started looking for outfits. She picked out five outfits that she liked from the ones that everyone picked and went and tried them on. Then they all went to the front and she paid. They repeated the process four times. Then they returned to the house, put all the things she had bought on the bed in John's room and headed for the Staples center. They arrived at 4:30 and pulled their things out of the two vehicles and started to head inside. They saw Natalya, Tyson, David and Melina all waiting for them. Everyone headed inside. Mark, Glen, John, Tyson and David headed to Mark's locker room while April, Sara, Natalya, Melina and the girls headed to April and John's locker room. It took a half hour for April and Sara to get their hair done, a half hour for Natalya and Melina to get their hair done and another half hour for Gracie and Chasey to get their hair done. They all got into their gowns being very careful to not mess up their hair. Glen came to get the girls and took them to the entrance handing them each a basket with white petals in it. Five minutes later Tyson and David came to get Natalya and Melina while Mark came to get April and Sara. John and Glen were in the ring as the music started to play. Gracie and Chasey came out throwing petals onto the aisle then went and stood on either side of the minister. Tyson and Natalya made their way out followed by David and Melina and then Sara made her way out. The music changed and April was led out by Mark. The entire crowd stood up and gasped in awe when they got a look at April. April and Mark made their way down the aisle. They climbed the ring steps and he passed her to John and then stood next to Glen, Tyson and David.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of John Hennigan and April Jacobs." The minister replied.

The crowd cheered.

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister replied.

Everyone looked to the entrance but no one came out so the minister continued.

"Do you John take April to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do." John said.

"And do you April take John to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do." April said.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister replied.

The crowd cheered as John and April shared a passionate kiss.

"I give to you Mr. and Mrs. John Hennigan." The minister said presenting the new married couple.

The crowd cheered even louder. Everyone returned to the back and changed into their street clothes. Mark, Glen, Sara and the girls returned to Texas while John and April returned to John's house. She took out the six outfits for the fourth, fifth and sixth months from the purple bag and hung them up in the closet. Then she put everything she bought in the purple bag and zipped it closed.

"We have four weeks off." John said.

"For the honeymoon and moving, right?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. "We can fly out tomorrow."

"I would like to go to Volterra." She said.

"Italy?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"And Paris." She replied.

"Alright, a week in Italy and a week in Paris." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

"Lets get some sleep." He said.

"Alright." She replied.

They changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

He woke around 8 the next morning and called the airport and booked a flight to Italy at 1:00pm. Then he went downstairs and made breakfast. She woke around 8:30 and when she didn't see him in the bedroom or bathroom she headed downstairs. She heard him in the kitchen and headed in there. Just as she entered the kitchen there was a knock at the front door. She went and answered it to see Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith and Natalya Neidhart standing there.

"Well this is a surprise." April said.

"John called us last night after you were asleep and asked up if we would take you two to the airport today." Tyson replied.

"Oh, okay." April said. "Come on in."

She moved aside to let them in. she shut the door after all three of them were inside. They followed her to the kitchen. They entered just as John finished with breakfast.

"Hey John." David said.

"Oh, hey you guys." John replied. "Breakfast?"

"Sure." Natalya answered.

The five of them sat down at the dining room table and ate breakfast. After they finished David, Tyson and Natalya offered to do the dishes so John let them. April went upstairs to take a shower. When she was finished she got dressed. John came in and went to take a shower. When he was finished he got dressed and grabbed their suitcases and brought them downstairs. When Natalya saw them come downstairs she told David and Tyson. David took John's white bag and Tyson took April's purple bag and the headed to their rental car with Natalya, April and John. John turned on the alarm system and locked up the house as they exited. They all got into the rental car and took off for the airport.

"We'll wait with you until your flight is called." Tyson said as David pulled the car into a parking space at the airport.

"Just know that we might end up doing an improptu autograph session." John replied grabbing his and April's bags from the trunk.

"Or we might get a little kid come up to us." April said.

"Has that happened?" Tyson asked.

"Not the autograph session, but we did have a little boy come up to us." John answered.

"What about his parents?" David asked as they stepped inside the airport.

"John found them talking to a woman from airport security about the little boy and brought them to me and my brothers." April answered.

"Mark gave them front row tickets to yesterday's show." John replied.

"That was nice of him." Natalya said.

John led the way to the counter at United where him and April picked up their tickets for Italy and then went and sat down to wait with David, Tyson and Natalya. About half and hour into waiting a girl about sixteen came up to them.

"Can I help you?" April asked the girl.

"Well you see I'm a big fan of The Hart Dynasty as well as you and John Morrison and I was hoping to get your guys' autographs, please." The girl answered.

"Sure." Natalya chimed in.

The girl opened her backpack and pulled out a thick binder.

"Why don't you sit down." Tyson suggested.

The girl took a seat.

"What's your name?" David asked.

"Amy Stevens." Amy answered.

"Well Amy, what do you have in the binder?" John asked.

"Autographed pictures. All but seven are signed." Amy answered.

"And the seven are of the five of us, right." April replied.

"Yes." Amy said.

Amy pulled a sharpie out of the front pocket of her backpack and handed it to April. Then she handed April the binder. April opened it up. The first picture was of her and her brothers signed. She flipped to the second picture. It was of her and John and the third was of her. She took the picture of her out of the protective page first and signed it. Then she put it back and pulled out the one of her and John, signed it and passed it and the sharpie to John. He signed it and gave it back to her. She put it back in the protective page. She flipped top the next picture which was of John. She took it out and passed it to him, he signed it and gave it back. the fourth one was of Tyson, Natalya and David. She passed the picture to Natalya who signed it then passed it to Tyson who signed it and passed it to David who signed it as well and then gave it back to April. April took out the picture of Natalya next and passed it to her. Natalya signed it and passed it back. then April did the same thing with Tyson and David's pictures. They signed and passed them back to her. She put them back in the right spot and passed the binder back to Amy. David gave Amy back the sharpie. She put the sharpie and binder back into her backpack.

"Thank you so much." Amy said.

"You're welcome." They all replied in unison.

Amy waved goodbye and left. An hour and a half later John and April's flight was called. They said goodbye to Tyson, David and Natalya then boarded the plane. They took their seats in first class and buckled their seatbelts as the plane took off. An hour into the flight her cell phone started ringing.

"I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared…"

"Yes Glen." She said into her phone.

"Just seeing what you're up to. I tried John's house number but I got the answering machine." Glen replied.

"Oh sorry about that, we're on a plane headed for Italy." She answered.

"Italy?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're spending a week in Italy and a week in Paris." She replied.

"So I take it you won't be here for Smackdown for the next two weeks." He said.

"Actually four weeks to be exact." She replied. "Two for moving."

"Oh that's right, you said you'd be moving in with John." He said. "You know the fans are gonna miss seeing you two."

"I know. I think we could show them some footage of us here in Italy and Paris." She replied.

"They would like that." He said.

"I'll call Vince and see if we can get a camera crew out here." She replied.

"Alright, have fun and I love you little sister." He said.

"I will, love you too, Glen." She replied.

He hung up and she called Vince.

"Hello." Vince said.

"Mr. McMahon, this is April, glen and Mark's little sister." She answered.

"Yes April, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"John and I are on our way to Italy and we would like to show the Smackdown fans a little bit of our time in Italy and then Paris, so we're hoping to get a camera crew." She answered.

"A camera crew is on the way. I sent one out after John called me and asked for one as well. They should be in Italy by the time you arrive." He replied. "They'll meet you at the airport."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Bye-bye now."

"Bye." She said.

They both hung up at the same time. She put her phone in her pants pocket, then pulled her MP3 player out of her purse, turned it on putting the earphones into her ears and pushed play. Ten hours later she felt the plane start to decend and her and John put their seatbelts on. An hour later the plane landed and docked into gate 9. She turned her MP3 player off and put it back into her purse then she exited the plane with him following. They went and picked up their luggage and searched for the camera crew. The camera crew waved when they spotted her and John. Her and John walked over to the camera crew with their bags. There were five men in total for the crew. They all left and checked into the same hotel. Everyone went up to their room to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John woke around 8:30 and ordered breakfast. April woke just as breakfast arrived. They ate and when they were finished they took a shower. When they were finished with their shower they got dressed. There was a knock on the door. He answered it to see the camera crew.

"So where are we headed first?" on of the men asked.

"Volterra." She said coming to stand next to John.

John grabbed the room key and then headed out with her and the camera crew. They all got into the SUV and took off for Volterra. Two hours later they arrived outside the walls to Volterra. They parked and headed inside. Her and John filmed a fifteen minute video then proceeded to walk around some more. Whatever shops there were they visited and bought souveniers then they returned to the SUV and then to Italy. They filmed another fifteen minute video in Italy later in the week and one of the camera crew returned to the states with the video and showed it on Smackdown. After the week was over they headed to Paris where they filmed two fifteen minute video's and one of the crew members took it back to the stated and showed it on Smackdown the following week. When the second week was over they returned to L.A. The rest of the camera crew drove her and John home. As soon as they were at the front door the camera crew took off to catch up with the rest of the WWE. She stepped inside after he turned the alarm system off and then he shut the door.

"When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home…"

"Yes Mark." She said into her phone.

"Where are you?" Mark asked.

"At home with John." She answered.

"Why didn't you call me to let me know you're back." He demanded.

"I just stepped into the house Mark, I was gonna call you from the land line." She stated.

"Oh, sorry." He replied.

"That's okay. I'm gonna need you and your truck this week and next week." She said.

"Well I told Vince that I was gonna take two weeks off to help you move into John's and he said okay." He replied.

"We'll be at your house in a couple of days." She said.

"Okay." He replied. "I'll be here."

"Alright, bye Mark." She said.

"bye little sister." He replied.

They hung up at the same time and she put her phone back in her pants pocket. John went out to the car and brought their bags into the house two at a time then took them up to the master bedroom. Then he returned back downstairs.

"I take it that you would like to leave now to get to Mark's on time." He said.

"Yes." She replied.

"Alright." He said.

She walked out to the car, climbed into the passengers seat, closed the door and buckled her seatbelt. He turned on the alarm system, locked up the house, climbed into the driver's seat, closed the door, buckled his seatbelt and started the car. Then he took off for Houston. Four days later they were at Mark's house. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She knocked and waited with him by her side. The door opened and there stood Mark.

"Hey little sister." Mark said.

"Hey Mark." She replied.

"You know you could of just walked in, it's still your home too." He stated.

"Well I thought that that would be rude." She pointed out.

"Come on in then." He said moving aside to let them in.

Her and John walked into the house and then Mark closed the door.

"I put some totes in your room, so you could pack your stuff into them." Mark said.

"Thanks." She replied.

She climbed the stairs with John behind her and then went into her room. There were six large totes in the middle of her room by the foot of the bed. She grabbed one, took the lid off and started putting her wrestling DVD's in it. She had to use another tote for the wrestling DVD's. There was still some room in the second tote so she started putting her movies in the second tote as well. She had to use a third tote for the movies. A fourth tote was used for the rest of the movies. She put her Native American romance books in the fourth tote on top of the movies. She put her WWE Magazines and scrapbooks in the fifth tote. She put the rest of her scrapbooks in the sixth tote. Then she walked over to the intercom and pushed the button for the living room.

"Mark." She said into the intercom.

"Yes." Mark replied.

"I need more totes." She said.

"How many?" he asked.

"Lets go with two for now." She answered.

"Okay give me a minute to get them." He replied.

"I also need newspaper." She said.

"Alright, I'll bring that too." He replied.

"Okay, thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Ten minutes later Mark walked into her room with two totes and a stack of newspaper. He placed them next to the other totes.

"Do you want me to take any totes out to the truck?" Mark asked.

"Not yet. The scrapbooking dest is the first thing that needs to go out." She answered.

"I'll help you take it out, Mark." John chimed in.

"Thanks." Mark replied.

They went over to the desk, picked it up and headed to the truck with it. They set it down by the back of the truck. Mark pulled down the hatch and they lifted the desk up into the back. They climbed into the back and placed the desk all the way to the back. Then they returned to her room. She was just finishing putting her fairy figurines in the 7th tote when they entered.

"What next?" John asked.

"All those standing totes." She answered pointing to the totes that the desk had been by.

There were six standing totes. Mark and John grabbed one each and took it to the truck. They returned upstairs to get two more then took those out to the truck. They returned uptairs again and got the last two standing totes and took them to the truck. They returned upstairs yet again. She had her tool kit out when they walked in.

"I take it you want the shelves down now." Mark said.

"Yes." She replied.

Mark grabbed the screwdriver and started taking down the shelves. He handed the screws to her and she put them into empty pill bottles and then placed them into the tote with all her fairy figurines. She walked over to her closet, opened it and pulled out the stereo box. She unplugged the stereo, unhooked the speakers and then placed it into the box taping it closed.

"The stereo goes in the trunk of the car along with the shelves. The cd racks go into the backseat of the truck. The clothes go into the backseat of the car and the totes go into the back of the truck with the desk and standing totes." She said.

"Got it." Mark and John replied in unison.

Mark grabbed the stereo and John grabbed the shelves and an armful of clothes and then they headed outside. They put the things in the car then returned upstairs. They took the rest of the clothes next. When all the clothes were in the backseat of the car they brought the totes and put them into the back of the truck. Then they put the cd racks into the backseat of the truck then returned upstairs once again.

"Anything else?" Mark asked.

"Just the DVD player, file cabinet and entertainment cabinet." She answered.

John unplugged the DVD player from the socket and TV. She pulled the DVD box out of the closet and put the DVD player back in its box. Mark and John picked up the TV and carefully took it to the truck. They placed it into the front passenger's side of the truck. They returned upstairs yet again, grabbed the file cabinet, carried it down the stairs to the truck and placed it in the back of the truck. She came outside as they put the entertainment center in the back and closed the hatch. She walked to the back of the car and placed the DVD player in the trunk along with her tool kit and closed it. They all went back inside.

"Do you have everything packed and ready to go?" Sara asked.

"Yes I do." April answered.

"Okay, take care, drive safely and call me when you get there." Sara replied.

"I will." April said.

"I love you, baby." Mark replied.

"Love you too." Sara said.

Mark gave Sara a hug and a kiss on the lips then headed out to the truck. April hugged Sara and then went to the car. John gave Sara a hug as well and then went to the car. They took off for L.A. Four days later they were back at John's place. April dialed the land line to Mark's and Sara answered.

"Hello." Sara said.

"Sara it's me. We made it safely home." April replied.

"Okay." Sara said.

"I'll talk to you later, okay." April replied.

"Alright." Sara said.

April hung up and then headed inside the house. She headed up the stairs slowly with John and Mark following behind her. She entered the third empty bedroom which was the third room down from the master bedroom.

"Is this the room you want your dest, standing totes entertainment center and file cabinet in?" Mark asked.

"Yes just put the standing totes and file cabinet in the right corner of the room by the door until the desk is put in." She answered.

"Okay." Mark replied.

So Mark and John went down to the truck, took the entertainment cabinet out and put that in the living room then they took the regular totes and put them down in the living room as well. Then they grabbed the file cabinet and brought it inside.

"I've got an elevator in the house if you wanna use it." John suggested.

"I think that would make things a lot easier." Mark replied.

John headed in the direction of the elevator with Mark. They set the file cabinet down and John pushed the button. The elevator door opened, they picked up the file cabinet and stepped inside. John pushed the second floor button with his foot. The elevator reached the second floor and opened, they stepped out and took the file cabinet to the third empty room and placed it where she said she wanted it for now. They repeated the process with the six standing totes. Then they brought the desk up via the stairs, because it wouldn't fit in the elevator. She opened the other half of the door when she saw them coming up the stairs.

"I would like the desk in the left corner." She said pointing to the left corner of the room by the window.

They placed the desk exactly where she wanted it.

"What about the totes?" John asked.

"Three go on the left side of the desk and three go on the right." She answered.

They put three totes on the left and three on the right of the desk right next to each other. Then they went down to the living room and grabbed the entertainment center and returned to the bedroom. They set it down and moved the file cabinet out of the corner, then they put the entertainment center into the right corner by the door and placed the file cabinet next to it. They went down to the truck, closed the hatch and grabbed the TV and returned to the bedroom with it. They placed it on the entertainment center. They returned to the truck and two more times to grab the cd racks. Then they brought the clothes up from the car and put them on the bed in the master bedroom just like she asked. They returned to the car for the last time and Mark grabbed the stereo while John grabbed the DVD player and tool box then they returned to the bedroom with them.

"John will you bring the tote with my fairy figurines up here, please?" she asked.

"Sure, baby." John replied.

He went downstairs to the car and grabbed the shelves and then returned to the living and grabbed the tote of fairy figurines and brought it all to the room. He placed it on top of the desk.

"Mark will you put up the shelves. High enough that I can reach them to put my figurines on them." She said.

"You got it." Mark replied.

She opened up the tote and pulled out the pill bottles of screws. John took the DVD player out of the box and began to hook it up to the TV. Mark opened the tool box and pulled out the screwdriver and level. She handed him a shelf. He placed it up against the wall on the left side of the desk.

"Okay, now raise your hand into the air April so I know where the shelf should go." Mark said.

She walked over to the shelf and raised her right hand into the air and he adjusted the shelf to where her hand was above it.

"Good, now I need the screws." He said.

She grabbed one of the pill bottles, opened it and handed a screw to him. John came over and helf the left side of the shelf shile she held the right. Mark screwed the first screw in. he did that five more times. Then he placed the level on the shelf to see if it was even and it was.

"Where do you want the second shelf?" John asked.

"Over there in the middle of the wall by the TV." She answered.

"Hand me the second shelf, please and grab the screws." Mark replied.

She handed him the shelf, grabbed the screws, walked to the other side of the room and raised her hand into the air. They walked over to her. Mark placed the shelf onto the wall below her hand. Her and John held the shelf while Mark screwed the screws in.

"Anything else?" John asked.

"Just my romance book, but those go into the library." She answered. "I'll unpack those later."

"Okay." John and Mark said together.

She walked back to the desk and started unwrapping her fairy figurines. She placed them on the first shelf as she unwrapped them. She put the rest of the fairies on the second shelf. She put the lid back onto the tote and placed the tote in the closet and closed the closet doors. Then she headed to the master bedroom. Mark and John followed her. Once inside the master bedroom she went over to the closet and opened it up.

"The left side is all for you." John told her.

"Thanks, baby." She replied.

John walked over to her with a handful of clothes. She put all the shirts and tank tops in front, pants and shorts in the middle and dressed and skirts in the back.

"Did you want the stereo set up?" Mark asked.

"Not yet, I need to buy a stand for it to be up on." She answered.

"Okay." Mark replied.

"No chance in hell…"

"Hello, Mr. McMahon." She said into her phone.

"Hello April. I just wanted to let you know that since you're pregnant you're more than welcome to take as much time as you need off. Of course you'll still get paid so don't worry about that." Vince replied.

Thank you, that's very kind of you." She said.

It's the fair and right thing to do." He replied.

"Alright, just so you know, I'll be happy to make some cameos of what I'm doing and let the fans see it, plus I am more than willing to do interviews." She said.

"I think we can arrange that." He replied.

"Well thank you for calling and letting me know." She said.

"You're welcome. Bye April." He replied.

"Bye Mr. McMahon." She said.

She hung up and put her phone back into her pants pocket.

"What did Vince want?" Mark asked.

"To let me know that I can take as much time off as I want since I'm pregnant. He said it's the only fair and right thing to do." She informed.

"Well that's a shock." Mark replied.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Vince rare'ly does the right and fair thing." Mark answered.

She walked out of the closet, closed it, left the master bedroom and made her way to the elevator with Mark and John following. She pushed the button and the elevator opened and they stepped in. She pushed the button for the first floor. The door closed and then took them to the first floor. They exited the elevator and went into the living room where her totes were.

"Do you want the totes brought up next?" John asked.

"Yes. The totes with the movies goes into the movie room along with the wrestling DVD's, but the romance books have to go into the library first. The totes with my magazines and scrapbooks goes into the scrapbooking room." She replied.

"Alright." Mark said.

Mark grabbed the tote that had the romance books in it, placed it on top of the totes with the magazines and scrapbooks and picked them up. John grabbed the tote with the movies, placed it on top of the tote with the wrestling DVD's and movies and picked them up. All three of them took the elevator up to the second floor. They exited the elevator and headed to the scrapbooking room. Mark placed the magazine and scrapbook totes onto the desk. Then they went to the library and she put all her romance books onto the shelves in the room. She put the lid back onto the tote. John picked the two totes back up.

"Just put the totes in the movie room, I'll deal with them tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." John replied.

Mark and John headed to the elevator. Mark set the totes he was carrying down and pushed the button. The elevator opened and they stepped inside. Mark set the totes down again, looked at the buttons and pushed the button that said 'movie room'. He picked the totes back up. Two minutes later the elevator stopped and opened. John led the way to the movie room. He set the two totes down, opened the door and they stepped inside. John placed the two totes down by the shelves. Mark did the same thing with the totes he had. Then they returned upstairs to the second floor.

"Baby." John called.

"In the scrapbooking room." She called back.

They walked into the scrapbooking room. She pulled out her phone to check the time; it read 4:45pm.

"What time do you have?" Mark asked.

"4:45pm." She answered.

"Well I should get going." He said.

"Okay, thanks for the help." She replied.

"Love you, little sister." He said.

"Love you too, Mark." She replied.

He walked over and hugged her and she hugged him back. he kissed her on the forehead and then shook John's hand.

"I'll walk you out." John said.

"Alright." Mark replied. "Take care, little sister."

"I will." She said.

Mark and John walked out of the room and headed to the truck. John stood at the front door while Mark got into the truck and then took off for Houston. John closed the front door, locked it, turned on the security system and returned upstairs. He entered the scrapbooking room. She was just getting off the phone when he came in.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"The doctor's office. I have an appointment tomorrow at 11 to see Dr. Stevens." She replied.

"For what exactly?" he asked.

"A sonogram. It's time to find out if we're having a boy or a girl." She answered.

"Okay." He said. "Do you want your scrapbooks put away?"

"I kind of need a shelf for them." She answered.

"Okay, tomorrow after your appointment we'll go shopping." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She replied. "We need to start getting things for the baby."

"Alright, we'll go to Walmart and Target first." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

She started to leave the room.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"UFC's on followed by TNA." She answered.

"Oh." He replied.

She closed the door after he exited the room. They took the elevator down to the first floor and walked into the living room.

"You want pizza?" he asked.

"Actually I'm craving the chicken alfredo pasta from pizza hut." She replied.

"Okay, I'll call and order." He said.

She grabbed the remote, sat down gently on the couch, turned the TV on, pushed the guide button and searched for UFC. When she found the channel she clicked the ok button and it went to the channel UFC was on.

"Baby, could you get two orders of stuffed pizza rolls as well." She said.

"Okay." He replied as he dialed the number to pizza hut.

"Pizza Hut, this is Julie, would you like to hear our specials?" Julie asked over the phone.

"Actually I would like to order." He said.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"I would like your chicken alfredo pasta and teo orders of your stuffed pizza rolls, please." He replied.

"And this is for who." She asked.

"John Hennigan." He answered.

"Hennigan with two n's?" she asked.

Yes." He replied.

"Is this for delivery or carry-out?" she asked.

"Delivery." He answered.

"Okay your total is $25.55 and it should be there in fourty-five minutes." She said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome." She said.

He hung up and placed the phone back on the reciever. Then he went and sat down on the couch and April rested up against him. Forty-five minutes later the doorbell rang. He got up and answered the door. It was the delivery guy from pizza Hut. He paid and got some change back. He put the change back into his wallet, put his wallet into his back pocket and took the pasta and pizza rolls as the guy handed it to him, told the him to have a nice evening and then left. John closed the door, went into the kitchen, placed the pasta and pizza rolls onto the counter, pulled out two plates, two forks and a serving spoon. He put some pasta onto both plates along with two pizza rolls each, took the food out to the living room and gave her a plate. They ate their food while they watched TNA. When it was over he took the plates and forks into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be up in a few." He replied.

She walked to the elevator, pushed the button, stepped inside when it opened and pushed the button for the second floor. It arrived on the second floor a minute later and opened. She walked to the master bedroom. Aster she entered she went into the bathroom and used it. She came out, put her clothes she had on in the dirty clothes hamper and went to bed. Five minutes later he walked into the bedroom, went over to his dresser, pulled out a pair of pj pants, changed into them putting the clothes he had had on into the dirty clothes hamper and climbed into bed. She felt him climb in and moved back to where she was up against him. He turned sideways and gently wrapped his arm around her and drifted off to sleep holding her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She woke around 9:30 the next morning, put a robe on and then headed downstairs to make breakfast. Five minutes into her making breakfast he came into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said when she saw him.

"Good morning." He replied back.

"Breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure, what did you make?" he asked.

"Sausage, hashbrown and scrambled eggs." She replied.

"Sounds good." He said.

She made up a plate for him and then made herself a plate. She placed the plates onto the dining room table along with the forks and sat down with him to eat. When they finished he did the dishes while she went upstairs and got dressed. He came in just as she grabbed her bra. He stopped short when he caugh sight of her and just stared.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you gained two cup sizes." He replied.

"I think so too." She said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, that's just even more for me to love." He replied.

She smiled after she heard that. Then she put her bra on. It barely fit.

"Looks like I'm gonna need some new bras." She said to him.

He looked to she what she was talking about and saw that she was almost coming out of the bra she wore.

"I was at a nice 32c, now I'm at least a 42 or 44DD." She complained.

"You're still beautiful." He replied smiling.

"Thank you." She said blushing slightly.

She grabbed her shirt and put it on. He went into the closet, picked out a shirt and a pair of jeans, walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and boxers then he got dressed. She put her socks and shoes on. He grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket while she grabbed her purse and then they headed to the SUV. He turned on the security system and locked the front door. They got into the car, closing the doors and buckling their seatbelts then took off for the doctor's. They arrived, parked in a parking spot and then went inside. She signed in and then they both took a seat. Half an hour later a nurse came out.

"Mrs. Hennigan." The nurse said.

April stood up and followed the nurse. He came along. They followed the nurse to room four and entered. April carefully climbed up onto the exam bed. He took a seat in one of the chairs. The nurse took April's temperature, blood pressure and pulse and wrote it all down on her chart.

"Dr. Steven's will be with you shortly." The nurse said.

The nurse left closing the door behind her. Ten minutes later Dr. Stevens came in.

"Good morning Mrs. Hennigan, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Good." She replied. "I'm a little curious Dr. Stevens, do you by chance have a sixteen year old daughter named Amy?"

"Yes I do." He said. "Why, have you met her?"

"Yes, about a month ago in the airport, she asked for our autographs." She replied. "She's a big wrestling fan."

"I was wondering why I recognized you and your husband's faces." He said. "She has this huge binder of wrestling pictures signed."

"Yeah, she had it with her, so we signed it for her, she was real happy about that." She replied.

"That was kind of you." He said.

"It was nothing really, we love meeting our fans." She replied.

"Lets take a look at your stomach now." He said.

She laid back, he lifted her shirt up some, put some petrolium jelly on her stomach, then moved the handle part over her stomach until a good picture came up on the monitor.

"Well Mrs. Hennigan, it looks like your gonna have twins, a boy and a girl." He said.

"Twins, oh boy." John replied.

She just smiled.

"Would you like a copy of the sonagram?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Could I get three, please?" she asked.

"Three?" he asked.

"Yes, one each for my two brothers." She answered.

"Okay, three it is." He said.

He printed out the sonogram images and then handed them to her. She took them, pulled her shirt down, climbed down from the exam bed carefully and put the sonograms in a safe pocket of her purse.

"Okay now I would like to see you next month for a checkup." He said.

"Alright, I'll make an appointment." She replied.

"You two have a nice day now." He said.

"We will." John replied.

They left the room and walked up to the counter in the front.

"I need to make an appointment for next month, Melissa." April said.

Melissa pulled out her schedule book and flipped to January.

"How does January 13 at 10:45am sound." Melissa asked.

"That's good." April replied.

Melissa wrote the date and time down on an appointment card and then handed it to her. She took it and put it into her purse's front pocket.

"Have a nice day." Melissa said.

"You too." April replied.

She left the doctor's office with him. They climbed into the SUV and buckled their seatbelts. They headed to Walmart first. He pulled into a parking spot, put the car in park and shut off the engine. They headed inside. He grabbed a cart and they headed to the baby department. They found two cribs that convert to beds and put them in their basket. They got bottles, formula, baby clothes for boys and girls, bibs, pacifiers, baby blankets for boys and girls and a carseat for a boy and a girl, then they went to the register and paid for everything. They spent a total of $1275.50 at Walmart. They went out to the SUV and he put everything in the back. then they got in and drove to Target. He parked and they headed inside. He grabbed a cart and they headed to the home furnishing department. They searched until they found a black eight shelf bookcase and a stand to put the stereo on, he put them in the basket then they went to the front and paid. They returned to the SUV and he put the bookcase and stereo stand in the backseat while she climbed into the passenger's seat in the front and buckled her seatbelt. He walked around to the driver's side, climbed in and buckled his seatbelt.

"Can we stop at Victoria's Secret, please?" she asked.

"Sure, baby." He replied.

He took off for Victoria's Secret. He pulled into a parking spot about twenty minutes later and put the car in park. They headed inside. She searched through the bra's until she found one she liked in the size she thought she needed. She asked the sales clerk where the fitting room was and the clerk showed her. She tried on all the bras. All the 44DD's fit. She put her bra and shirt back on and then returned to the main room. She put the bras that didn't fit back, grabbed the underwear that matched the bra's she had in her hands and went up to the counter to pay. The sales clerk rang it all up and April paid. The sales clerk put the items in a bag and passed it to her. She took the bag and left with him. They got into the SUV and returned home. Just as they climbed out of the SUV a truck pulled up next to the curb. Glen got out of the truck while John walked to the back of the SUV and opened it.

"Do you need some help carrying some things?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, could you get the baby cribs." John replied.

"Sure." Glen said.

April walked to the back of the SUV and grabbed all the bags. Glen grabbed the cribs while John shut the hatch door. Then he went to the backseat door on the right and opened it, pulled out the bookcase and stereo stand and closed the door. The three of them walked up to the front door. John pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and then turned off the security system. They stepped inside and she closed the door. They headed for the elevator. She pushed the up button and the elevator opened, they stepped inside and she pushed the button for the second floor. It arrived at the second floor a minute later. It opened and they stepped out. John led the way to the bedroom across from theirs. He opened the door and they stepped inside. They put everything in the middle of the room.

"April I brought your dresser and I bought one for the baby." Glen said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"John would you help me bring up her dresser?" Glen asked.

"Sure." John said.

Him and Glen returned outside and brought her dresser back up. John steered Glen and the dresser into the baby's room. They set it doen in the right corner by the door. Glen went back outside and brought the other dresser back up to the baby's room. He set the box down on the floor. Then he helped John put together the first baby crib. When they finished putting it together they put it in the left corner by the window. Then they started putting the second crib together. When they finished putting the second crib together they put it in the right corner by the window.

"I take it you're having twins." Glen said.

"Yes, a boy and a girl." She replied smiling.

"Mark's gonna go nuts when he hears." Glen said.

"I know." She answered.

"Lets get this dresser put together so she can put the baby clothes in it." John suggested.

"Alright." Glen said.

Him and John started to put the dresser together. When they were finished they put it in the left corner by the door. She got into her purse and pulled out the sonograms.

"There's one for you and one for Mark and Sara." She said handing two sonogram pictures to Glen.

"Alright I'll give one to him when I see him." Glen replied.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'll see you later little sister." He replied.

"Okay." She answered.

"I'll walk you out." John replied.

Glen walked over to her, gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head and then followed John out. She put the baby clothes in the dresser's. she grabbed the bags that had the bottles, pacifiers and bibs and headed to the elevator. She stepped into the elevator and rode it to the first floor. She stepped out and went to the kitchen. She placed the bags on the counter and then started looking through the cupboards for empty space. She found it in the last cupboard on the right side of the kitchen. She put the formula and bottles on the bottom shelf of the cupboard. John walked in as she put the last bottle on the shelf.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Yeah, the bibs and pacifiers need to go into an empty drawer." She answered.

He began opening drawers looking for an empty one. He found two. The second one at the top and the bottom on the right side of the kitchen. He put the bibs in the bottom and the pacifiers in the top.

"Okay, the bibs are in the bottom and the pacifiers are in the top drawers on the right side." He told her.

"Thanks, baby." She replied.

"She hosts a T.V. show – she rides the rodeo…"

"Yes Sara." April said into her phone.

"I just got off the phone with Glen." Sara answered.

"So, what he have to say?" April asked.

"He said he had a sonogram for Mark and I. he said it was your's but wouldn't elaborate any further." Sara answered. "Did you go to the doctor's today to find out if it was a boy or girl?"

"Yes, I went to the doctor's today." April replied.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Sara asked.

"Is Mark standing next to you?" April asked.

"Yes." Sara replied.

"Put me on speaker phone." April said.

"Okay you're on speaker phone." Sara replied.

"You both might want to sit down." April said.

"April quit stalling." Mark retorted.

"Just sit please." April replied.

"Okay, we're sitting. Now is it a boy or a girl?" Mark asked.

"Both." April answered excitedly.

"Twins." Mark and Sara replied in unison.

"Yep." April said.

"Have you thought of names?" Sara asked.

"Dameon Michael and Alice Rose." April answered.

"Okay, by the way thanks for the sonogram." Mark replied.

"You're welcome, OOH." April said grabbing her stomach.

"Ooh what?" Mark asked concerned.

"Double rib shot." April replied.

"Did they kick?" Sara asked.

"Yep." April answered. "OOH, another double rib shot."

"They're active today." Sara replied.

"They're just letting me know that it's dinner time." April said.

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later." Sara replied.

"See you later." Mark said.

"Okay, bye." April replied.

"Bye." Mark and Sara said in unison.

April hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. Then she opened the fridge and looked around for something to eat. She grabbed the leftover pasta and pizza rolls and put them on the counter, closing the fridge in the process. She pulled down two plates, two forks and a serving spoon. She placed a good amount of pasta on both plates along with two pizza rolls a person. Then she microwaved them each for a minute and twenty seconds. John grabbed both plates and forks and brought them to the dinning room table. She poured them two glassed of milk and brought those to the table. She sat down, passed him a glass and then they ate. When they were finished, he did the dished, put the pasta back into the fridge and threw the box that had the pizza rolls in it away. Then they went to the living room together and sat down to watch some TV. At eight they watched Smackdown and when it was over they went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~Four Months Later~

Damien and Alice were born right on schedule. April and the twins were released from the hospital two weeks later. They rejoined John back on the rode as soon as Damien and Alice were old enough.

He pulled the SUV into the back of the Staples Center. Him, April and the twins got out, retrieved their bags from the back and headed inside. The four of them headed to her and John's locker room. They entered their locker room and set their bags down by the couch.

"I'm gonna go talk to Teddy." She told him.

"Okay, please be careful." He replied.

"I will." She said.

She left their locker room and headed to Teddy's office. She arrived five minutes later and knocked.

"Come in." Teddy said.

She entered and was surprised to see Mr. McMahon standing in Teddy's office.

"Hello April." Vince said.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." She replied.

"Please call me Vince." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

"What can I do for you, April?" Teddy asked.

"Just wondering if John or I have a match tonight." She answered.

"You have a match against Michelle McCool tonight for the Woman's Championship and you'll be the winner of the match." He informed her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

She left Teddy's office and headed down the hall to hers and John's locker room. She stepped inside as soon as she got to it, went over to her bag and pulled out her newest ring outfit. Tight black tights with red rhinestone crossed and a black v-neck halter top with a red rhinestone cross right in the middle. She also pulled out her arm and knee pads and boots.

"Have a match tonight?" John asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"Against?" he asked.

"Michelle." She answered.

"Good luck." He replied.

"Thanks." She said.

She went into the bathroom, closed the door, changed into her pads and outfit and emerged a minute after she was dressed and sat down on the couch and put her boots on.

"I'll be back after my match." She said.

"Okay." He replied.

"Good luck mom." Damien and Alice said together.

She hugged the three of them then left the locker room. She headed down the hall to the entrance. She noticed Michelle as she arrived. Then she heard the bell ring.

"Who's wrestling first?" she asked Michelle.

"Ziggler and Truth." Michelle answered.

She watched the match on the monitor applauding when Truth picked up the victory. Ziggler made his way to the back completely ignoring them. Then Truth made his way to the back.

"Congratulations, Truth." April said when Truth got backstage.

"Thanks, April." Truth replied. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, Truth." She said.

"You're not man enough for me…"

Michelled made her way to the ring alongside a chorus of boos.

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Woman's Championship. Making her way to the ring from Palaka, Florida she is the Woman's Champion, Michelle McCool.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer, Ooh baby can you hear me roar…"

April made her way out to the stage. The crowd went nuts seeing her in a new outfit and going to compete again. She turned sideways for the crowd, bent down all the way to the stage floor and then came back up slowly moving her hips back as she did. She walked down the ramp to the ring, climbed onto the apron then climbed to the top turnbuckle and did a backflip into the ring.

Justin Roberts: And the callenger form Houston, Texas, April Jacobs.

The bell rang and both divas locked up. Michelle got the advantage early on but April fought back. it went back and forth for a good twenty minutes. Then April nailed Michelle with a flying kick to the head from the middle rope, moved Michelle into position, nailed her finisher; Heavan's Whisperer and covered for the one, two, three.

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner and new Woman's Champion, April Jacobs.

The crowd cheered like crazy. She made her way to the back and continued down the hall to hers and John's locker room. She entered as soon as she arrived and was nearly knocked over when Dameon and Alice rushed to give her a hug.

"Congratulation, mom." Dameon and Alice said in unison.

"Congratulations, honey." John replied.

"Thanks." She said.

"Why don't we celebrate." He suggested.

"Okay, after the shows over." She replied.

"Alright by me." He said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Josh Mathews. She stepped into the hallway closing the locker room door. There was also a camera man standing a few feet away.

"April, first of all congratulations on your huge win." Josh said.

"Thank you, Josh." She replied.

"How does it feel to hold the Woman's Championship?" he asked.

"It's an amazing feeling, Josh." She answered with a smile.

"You know that Michelle will be looking for a rematch." He said.

"Yes I do know. She has that right. But I'm letting you, her and everyone else know it's not going to be easy taking this belt from me." She replied.

"Actually it'll be a cake walk." Came the voice of Michelle.

"Oh really." April retorted.

"Yeah really and this Sunday I'm invoking my rematch clause. It's me versus you for the Championship and you'll be crying to your husband when I beat you." Michelled said pushing her finger into April's shoulder shoving her back a little roughly.

April retaliated by slapping Michelle across the face as hard as she could. Michelle staggered backwards with the force of the slap and then got back into April's face.

"Go ahead do something, I promise you it won't be a slap that you receive next." April threatened.

"This Sunday I won't go easy on you and I'll be the one with the hand raised at the end of the match." Michelle promised.

"We'll see about that." April replied.

With that said Michelle left down the hallway back to the Woman's Locker Room.

"Well thank you for the interview April." Josh said.

"You're welcome, Josh." April replied.

Josh and the camera man left. She re-entered the locker room.

"A job well done, honey." John said smiling.

"Thanks, baby." She replied with a smile of her own.

She walked over to her bag, pulled a pair of black cargo pants and a black tank top with gold flames on it out, put the title into her bag and then wnet into the bathroom and changed. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, went over to her bag, put her ring attire in, pulled out a pair of socks and her shoes, closed her bag, sat down on the couch and put her socks and shoes on. John, Dameon and Alice sat down and watched the rest of Smackdown with her. When it was over the four of them grabbed their bags and headed to the exit.

They were at the back of the SUV when she heard, "April, hold on a second."

She turned to see who it was. It was Mark and Glen walking towards them.

"Congratulations, little sister." Glen said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"We thought that you would like to celebrate your big victory." Mark chimed in.

"We were headed to do that, you can join us if you like." John replied.

"Where were you thinking about going?" Glen asked.

"I was originally thinking a dance club, but we've got the kids, so why not Claim Jumpers." John answered.

"Good enough for me." Mark replied.

"We'll follow you." Glen said.

"Alright." She replied.

"Hey April, wait up a second, please." Mickie, Beth and Natalya said jogging over with their bags.

"Hey Natalya, Mickie, Beth." April replied.

"First of all congrats for winning the title and slapping Michelle in your interview." Mickie said.

"Thanks." April replied.

"We were wondering if you wanted to celebrate." Natalya chimed in.

"We were just heading to do that." Mark replied.

"Is it okay if we come?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, sure." John answered.

"If it's a family celebration we don't want to impose." Natalya said.

"You're not gonna impose besides I love having you around Nattie." April replied.

"Really." Natalya said.

"Yeah." April replied.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Natalya said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." April replied.

"Okay, let's get going before it get's too late." Mark chimed in.

"We'll follow after all of you." Mickie said.

Everyone climbed into their respective vehicles. John took off and lead the way to Claim Jumpers. All three vehicles found a parking spot. It happened that the spots were right next to each other. They parked and then headed inside.

"A table for nine?" the waitress asked.

"Yes." April replied.

"Right this way." The waitress said.

They followed the waitress to an empty table.

"Here we go." She said.

"Thank you." April replied.

The waitress passed out menus to everyone.

"Someone will be here shortly to take your orders." She said then left to welcome more customers.

They all looked over the menu and picked what they wanted. Just as they decided what they wanted to drink a waitress came over. She took everyone's order then went to the kitchen to give the cook her order slip.

"Did you see the look on Michelle's face tonight after she received that slap." Mickie said laughing.

"She got what she deserved, I don't take kindly to people shoving me, intentional or not." April replied.

"I hope it knocked her off her pedistal." Natalya said.

"If not April's always got Sunday to do that." Beth chimed in.

"I'm kind of sick of her, she walks around like she's the most dominant diva on Smackdown." Mark retorted.

"I believe that April burst that bubble tonight." Glen said smiling.

"There's actually two dominant diva's on Smackdown: April and Beth." Natalya replied.

"Well if that's the case then we should have a match to determine who the dominant diva is." Beth said.

"Definitely." April replied.

"This Sunday is Wrestlemaina. Your first April. Keep the gold around your waist." Mark said.

"I plan on it." April replied.

Just then the waitress arrived with their food. She gave everyone their food then left. They ate their food. The waitress returned to their table and left the check. April took a look at it first then set it back on the table, grabbed her purse, opened it pulling out her wallet and started to pull out some money.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing little sister?" Mark asked.

"Paying for my portion." April answered.

"No, no, no, I don't think so, put it away." Glen replied.

"This is your night, you're not paying for any of it." Natalya chimed in.

"Yeah." Beth said.

"The rest of us are." Mickie replied.

"Okay." April said putting her money back into her wallet then put her wallet back into her purse.

The check was passed around the table and everyone pulled out some money and put it with the check then Mark took it up to the register and handed it to the waitress. She rang it up and gave him back the change in small bills just like he asked. He returned to the table and gave the change back to everyone except April and the kids. Everyone stood and then they left the reteraunt. They returned to their vehicles and took off for New York for Wrestlemania XXXI.

April successfully defended her title against Michelle and on Smackdown the following week she beat Beth to prove that she was the dominant diva on Smackdown. She successfully defended her Championship on Smackdown and the pay-per-views holding it for two years in a row. When it came time to renew her contract she renewed it for ten years. She won the Woman's Championship a total of 13 times in her thrity year career and she retired a champion.

When Dameon and Alice turned 15 they started training and by the age of twenty-one they both had a twenty year contract with the WWE. They both won major titles following in their parents footsteps.


End file.
